


Код красный

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Архангел попадает в плен до того, как Шепард успевает до него добраться.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 19





	Код красный

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторое АУ в части шрамов Гарруса и обстоятельств их получения.
> 
> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Шепард с первого взгляда не понравилась Омега. Бурлящая как котел, опасная, насквозь пронизанная хаосом, неоном и сигаретным дымом. Эта станция была средоточием беспорядка и насилия, и на плаву ее также поддерживало исключительно насилие. Осознание этого пропитывало сам воздух и дергало нервные окончания. Здесь нельзя было расслабляться. Вообще. Здесь не было опасных и безопасных кварталов или опасных и мирных жителей — это место диктовало свои до смешного простые правила: «Хочешь — возьми», «Оказался слишком слаб — умри», «Каждый сам за себя». 

Проходя по улицам в сторону «Загробной жизни», Шепард видела отражение этих правил в прохожих. В их напряженных спинах и привычке ходить подобравшись, будто в любой момент готовы бить или бежать; в подозрительных, цепких взглядах, которые оценивали, не собираешься ли ты ограбить или убить… или не подходишь ли на роль жертвы сам. А еще все здесь носили оружие, и инстинкты предлагали Шепард ждать неприятностей отовсюду — это раздражало, хотя оспорить рациональность этой мысли она не могла. 

Когда двери «Загробной жизни» открылись, глазам предстал длинный коридор с объятыми голографическим пламенем стенами. Шепард хмыкнула, проходя; ей вдруг стало интересно, есть ли в культуре азари мрачный потусторонний мир, куда попадают преступницы и где так же, как в человеческом аду горят костры и шкварчат на сковородках грешники, или же оформление — только прихоть хозяйки, которая впечатлилась земными легендами? А может, и простое совпадение. 

В любом случае к тому моменту, как глазам предстал внутренний зал клуба, размышления о его дизайне испарились. Шепард скользнула взглядом по обстановке лишь для того, чтобы выбрать наиболее короткий и свободный от веселящихся гостей путь к лестнице. Здесь напряжение возрастало стократно благодаря грохочущей музыке, хаотичному свету и толпам извивающихся в танце посетителей, которые мельтешили перед глазами. 

Пробираясь вдоль стены, Шепард с недовольством отметила, что нервозность, преследующая ее здесь, все же не нормальна. В конце концов, ей не в первый раз приходилось оказываться в злачных местах вроде этого, бывали случаи, когда она попадала в такие и без брони и оружия. Так почему же сейчас ее инстинкты сорвались с цепи и на все голоса орут о том, что она движется прямым курсом к проблемам, которые будет очень трудно разгрести? 

Ответа не было. А вот лестница появилась, и через несколько мгновений и раздражающих подчиненных Арии с ручными сканерами, Шепард, наконец, увидела повелительницу Омеги во плоти. 

Ария обозревала зал с высоты и была похожа на хищную кошку, которая уже всласть поохотилась и отдыхала, вальяжно развалившись на любимом месте и лениво наблюдая за своей вотчиной. Глаза азари казались спокойными, но в их глубине поблескивал охотничий огонек. Этот голод невозможно было утолить полностью, и кошка готова была поохотиться вновь, теперь просто ради удовольствия. Если подвернется стоящая дичь.

Шепард хотелось поскорее убраться из этой клоаки, потому, после короткого приветствия, она прямо выложила Королеве Омеги свое дело. Ария приподняла бровь весьма скептично, но в ее пронзительных глазах промелькнула тень любопытства. 

— Стало быть, решила тряхнуть стариной в привычной компании?

Шепард непонимающе наморщила лоб и почувствовала, как что-то беспокойно дернулось внутри. 

— Ты о чем?

Ария сделала знак своим подручным, отсылая их, и повела рукой в сторону дивана, приглашая Шепард сесть. Та так и сделала, с подозрением глядя на собеседницу и не понимая, что за игру с ней затеяли. 

— Об Архангеле, — Ария улыбнулась медленно и хищно. — Или ты не в курсе, кем он был до того, как почтить своим бардаком мое королевство? 

Шепард застыла; разрозненные факты складывались в логические цепочки со стальным лязгом затвора. 

— О, вижу, ты в самом деле не знаешь. — Усмешка искривила губы Арии. — Впрочем, не так уж удивительно, что этот Паук не упомянул такую маленькую, незначительную деталь. Порой он умен настолько, что нарывается на пулю, но порой уж слишком увлекается своей паутиной и…

— Что ты имела ввиду? Чего я не знаю? — Шепард прервала рассуждения азари жестко, но внутри уже начал растекаться холодок. Однако ей требовалось подтверждение: за последнее время она так часто думала о «привычной компании» затерявшейся где-то на просторах галактики, что сознание могло сыграть с ней жестокую шутку. 

— Раньше наш славный Архангел — конечно, если верить сплетням — отстаивал правопорядок в СБЦ. Но, видимо, что-то такое всегда было в нем, ведь как только подвернулась возможность плюнуть на правила, он тут же все бросил и отправился ловить спятившего СПЕКТРа под командованием другого СПЕКТРа, говорят, не менее спятившего. — Ария наблюдала за реакцией Шепард с любопытством и удовлетворением, будто представление, на которое она надеялась, оправдывало ожидания. 

Шепард было плевать. Она подалась вперед, не спуская с азари глаз. 

— Где мне его найти?

Ария, как ни странно, без проблем назвала место, но потом хищно усмехнулась и добавила:

— Но поторопись. Твой приятель неплохо встряхнул это болото и умудрился взбесить три сильнейшие банды разом — а это не так-то просто. Слышала, они даже отложили на время грызню между собой, чтобы добраться до него. Тебе предстоит насыщенный день. 

Последняя фраза полетела в спину Шепард, которая стремительно шла к выходу, на ходу вызывая «Нормандию» и требуя информацию. Ария встала, оперлась на поручни своего балкона и наблюдала за тем, как женщина в броне покидает клуб. Если верить доступной информации, коммандер Шепард не была биотиком, но сейчас облако тревоги вокруг нее казалось почти видимым, как биотическое марево, пронизываемое всполохами статического электричества. Любопытно, поможет ей это или загонит в могилу во второй раз?

Ария усмехнулась и кивнула одному из своих людей, вновь появившихся на балконе.

* * *

Гаррус глухо рыкнул, отшвырнул в сторону пустой шприц из-под стимулятора и привалился к бетонной колонне, ненадолго прикрывая глаза. Вещество растекалось по сосудам, обжигая изнутри как крепкий алкоголь, только в отличие от него из-за этой жидкости голова прояснялась, а не шла кругом. Когда он открыл глаза, картинка перед ним выглядела четкой, а из мышц на время ушла отвратительная тяжелая слабость, резкие движения давались без труда, и в ушах перестало звенеть. Отлично, просто отлично. Жаль, что ненадолго, и жаль, что это была последняя порция. Конечно, на этом этапе, рассматривая в прицел позиции банд на той стороне моста, Гаррус уже понимал, чем все закончится, и в общем-то не был против, но собирался прихватить с собой как можно больше ублюдков.

Наемник с биноклем высунулся из укрытия. Прозвучал выстрел. Наемник упал за щит-укрытие, бинокль — по другую сторону. Гаррус удовлетворенно усмехнулся и снова прицелился, как раз в тот момент, когда на мосту скомандовали атаковать. 

Отстрел бегущих через открытое пространство наемников быстро превращался в кровавую рутину, почти гипнотизирующую своим однообразием. Гаррус даже не чувствовал усталости, его тело двигалось само собой, а мысли ускользали прочь из этой башни, прочь с Омеги.

Они разматывались, как лента времени, и тревожили те воспоминания, которых Гаррус не хотел касаться. Слишком хорошие воспоминания. Слишком хорошие для этого места и для него самого. Слишком отвлекающие и абсолютно бессмысленные. Что толку вспоминать хорошие времена, которые прошли и которые не вернуть? 

Выстрел.

Что толку вспоминать товарищей, которые мертвы и которых тоже не вернуть? Товарищей, которые умерли, потому что ты оказался слишком доверчив и не справился. Забыл в решающий момент, что ты не умеешь как она, и Омега — это не «Нормандия». На Омеге ни к кому нельзя поворачиваться спиной. Никогда. 

Выстрел. 

Что толку вспоминать женщину, смерть которой разрывной путей прошила нутро и оставила дыру, которую ничем не выходило залатать? Что толку вспоминать, когда не сберег, хотя мог бы. Точно знаешь, что мог бы, если бы принял другие решения, если бы остался, если бы продолжал прикрывать…

Выстрел. 

В воспоминаниях было мало смысла, как и во всем вокруг с того проклятого дня. Отчаянный поиск смысла как шторм изрядно помотал его по планетам и должностям и в итоге выбросил на эти берега. Омега…

Перезарядка. 

Выстрел. 

Место, в котором можно потеряться навсегда. Место, в котором каждый чертов день надо выживать. Здесь это тяжелая работенка, она хорошо отвлекает, настолько хорошо, что многие не успевают даже задаваться глупыми вопросами вроде: «Ради чего эти старания?». 

Выстрел.

Особенно шустрый наемник бежал по мосту, то и дело меняя траекторию и уворачиваясь от тел приятелей, который падали с продырявленными черепами. Шустрый и, похоже, большой любитель ритмов, Гаррус даже не особенно концентрируясь заметил, что он пробегает три шага, потом резко сворачивает и делает еще три шага. 

Вправо-влево. Вправо-влево. Выстрел. 

Тело падает на залитую кровью мостовую. Гаррус тянется за новым термозарядом, уже не ощущая времени. Прошел ли час или всего несколько минут? Считать просто нет смысла. Время теперь исчисляется исключительно действием стимулятора и количеством боезапаса. Дыхание не сбивается. Сердце тоже. 

Гаррус, в отличие от многих здесь, знал, зачем он делает то, что делает. Омега подходила ему как нельзя лучше. Взывала к той части его сущности, которой он раньше не давал воли. Ослепляюще-яркий неон улиц и чернильный мрак подворотен — простые контрасты. Белое и черное. Никаких полутонов. Хоть здесь он мог справиться. 

Выстрел. 

Красновато-бурый свет Омеги блестел в лужах крови на мостовой. Поток наемников в очередной раз иссяк, но Гаррус продолжал смотреть в прицел. Они вернутся. Всегда возвращались, и на этот мост, и на Омегу. Сколько ни убей, эта станция приманит новых или породит их в своих недрах и старательно обучит. В этой войне нельзя было победить. «Почему ты продолжаешь, если так?» — однажды спросил Сидонис, когда они выпили лишнего в одном захудалом баре неподалеку от тогдашнего штаба.

«Потому что я хочу, чтобы эти сукины дети оглядывались, — ответил тогда Гаррус, заливая в себя новую порцию дрянной выпивки. — Чтобы в их мозгу поселилась мысль о том, что даже здесь, в этой проклятущей дыре, они не в безопасности. Что за проданных в рабство детей или обчищенные лазареты на нижних уровнях с них могут спросить даже тут, и совершенно неожиданно».

Это было той правдой, которая держала Гарруса на плаву все это время. Она же заставляла его сожалеть об уходящем времени и цепляться за те минуты, что остались, хотя усталость наваливалась на плечи как тяжелое, мокрое одеяло. Не физическая, нет, физическую стимулятор все еще держал на расстоянии. А вот с этой он ничего поделать не мог, в бой с ней вступали только упрямство и темная бессильная злоба, которую за прошедшие годы так и не удалось утолить. 

Гаррус хотел переложить термозаряд поближе к себе, как вдруг омнитул разразился тревожной сиреной. Сначала одной, потом еще и еще. Все расставленные на крыше датчики сигнализировали о движении. Гаррус бросил на портативный радар беглый взгляд и, увидев количество целей, не задумываясь послал расставленным там минам сигнал на детонирование. 

Вот и все. 

…взрыва не последовало. Ни одного. Турианец зарычал и ругнулся, подхватывая сумку с термозарядами и собираясь сменить позицию, но не успел даже закинуть винтовку на плечо. Стекло взорвалось градом осколков, в помещение полетели дымовые шашки и граната. Она взорвалась в отдалении, но ударная волна отшвырнула его в сторону. Термозаряды рассыпались по полу и тут же затерялись в густеющем облаке дыма. Винтовка валялась всего в нескольких шагах, но до нее было не добраться. Град пуль, летящий со стороны окна, быстро сбил щиты, одна прошила ногу насквозь.

Гаррус сорвал с пояса ленту с гранатами. Уж их-то было не перепрограммировать! Выждав пару секунд и восстановив дыхание, он собрался с силами и запустил ленту через голову в сторону нападавших. Вскипающий в крови адреналин мутил сознание и болезненно обострял зрение, но Гаррус постарался выбрать траекторию верно. В той части зала была одна из несущих колонн… и на этот раз взрыв прозвучал, но был гораздо слабее, чем положено. 

Рассвирепевший турианец, лишившись оружия, вскочил, уже не раздумывая о стратегии, а отдаваясь во власть первобытному, хищному инстинкту, велящему драться до последнего, даже если нет никакого оружия, кроме клыков и когтей. Клыки и когти отлично служили предкам. Раненая нога вспыхнула болью, но рывок прервала не эта боль, а упругий толчок.

В мареве дыма и грохота Гаррус не сразу осознал, что это было, но через мгновение все встало на свои места. Биотика. С ними был сильный биотик. Он экранировал взрыв, не дав потолку обрушиться на головы нападавших и сейчас…

Ноги подкосились, и Гаррус захрипел, когда воздух вокруг него сначала исчез, подбросив вверх, а потом взорвался, ударяя по всему телу разом и грозя смять броню как консервную банку. Визор шлема, в котором до того мелькали тепловые сигнатуры, мигнул и погас. Гаррус предпринял последнюю попытку сгруппироваться, но тело отказалось двигаться с достаточной ловкостью. 

Последнее, что он увидел, был стремительно приближающийся стальной прямоугольник приклада, потом раздался треск, и мир утонул в темноте.

* * *

Шепард медленно проходила по комнате из конца в конец, стараясь сосредоточиться. Они опоздали, и единственной хорошей новостью было отсутствие трупа. Мордин и Миранда осматривали помещение куда как более тщательно, сканируя примечательные участки и выискивая следы, которые помогли бы снова ухватить нить поисков. СУЗИ путешествовала по запутанным и крайне хаотичным сетям Омеги в надежде найти записи с камер, которые могли бы зафиксировать похищение. А Шепард….

Шепард просто ходила как посаженный в слишком тесную клетку зверь и старалась никому не мешать. На этом этапе от нее было мало толку. Взгляд скользил по помещению и то и дело натыкался на вещи, вокруг которых воображение выстраивало картины прошлого. 

Винтовка, использованные термозаряды и пустой шприц-стимулятор валялись под бетонной плитой балкона. Шепард ясно видела, как Гаррус сидел за той плитой и отстреливал бегущих через мост наемников — лучшей снайперской позиции и не придумаешь, тут можно было обороняться сколь угодно долго. Глаза снова нашли пустую ампулу от стимулятора, и разум скорректировал мысль: сколь угодно долго, пока сможешь обходиться без сна. Но свалила его не усталость, Шепард это знала. Что-то случилось, что-то, заставившее его метнуться в укрытие за ближайшим контейнером и продолжить оборону оттуда. Шепард немигающим взглядом смотрела на пятна крови, покрывавшие пол в том месте. Темно-синий цвет в скудном освещении казался почти черным и заставлял что-то внутри болезненно сжиматься. 

Опоздала.

Шепард опустилась на одно колено и подобрала турианский шлем. Его уже осмотрели и признали не представляющим ценности для поисков. Биотический удар смял управляющий блок электроники, передний щиток раскрошился, возможно, от удара прикладом… Шепард провела по холодному металлу, покрытому царапинами и подпалинами, и вздохнула, пытаясь загнать совершенно неконструктивный страх подальше и заставить умолкнуть голос, который звучал у нее в голове бесконечным речитативом: опоздалаопоздалаопоздала…

Гаррус. Когда выяснилось, что его след затерялся, она не была удивлена. СПЕКТРов ведь не просто так в просторечии называли призраками, им положено было действовать неофициально. А уж в том, что за эти два года Гаррус добился бы желанного статуса, Шепард не сомневалась: те качества, которые, по его собственным словам, мешали быть «правильным турианцем», могли бы помочь стать правильным СПЕКТРом. Но вскоре выяснилось, что он не закончил программу подготовки и, вернувшись в СБЦ, не пробыл там долго. Если верить сухим сводкам, полученным по запросу от СУЗИ, вскоре после гибели «Нормандии» Гаррус Вакариан просто испарился. Теперь Шепард знала куда, но вот вопрос «почему?» оставался без ответа, и она очень надеялась, что сумеет задать его другу и получить ответ, не прибегая к помощи спиритической доски. 

Глядя на изуродованный шлем, Шепард с обжигающей ясностью поняла, насколько нуждается в его хозяине. С момента пробуждения в лаборатории «Цербера» она куда-то бежала и, сбиваясь с ног, пыталась успеть. На этот раз в погоне за Коллекционерами. Очень быстро стало понятно, что на кону реальные человеческие жизни, а не какие-то интриги и дезинформация чертовых фанатиков из «Цербера», так что для сложных вопросов было неподходящее время. Как и всегда. Эти вопросы снова оказались заперты где-то в глубоком, темном подвале внутри. Шепард обходила его стороной и старалась не прислушиваться к тому, как вопросы скребутся в дверь, с каждым новым поворотом истории отращивая все более и более длинные когти. Она знала: однажды придется открыть ту дверь, и ей не хотелось оказаться в этот момент в одиночестве. 

Пальцы, надежно защищенные перчатками, прошлись по ломаному краю стекла шлема, а в памяти всплыл ворчливый голос, которым турианец признавался в своей глубокой неприязни к шлемам как таковым. 

Гаррус был ее ближайшим другом на первой «Нормандии», они нашли общий язык почти сразу, и в какой-то момент Шепард с беспокойством обнаружила, что обходиться без него ей стало некомфортно. Когда на миссии она не чувствовала его присутствия за своей спиной, это нервировало, хотя она полагалась и на остальных членов штурмового отряда. Любому из них можно было доверить свою жизнь, не задумываясь… но с Гаррусом было спокойнее. И в бою, и в те редкие моменты, когда в них никто не стрелял. 

Шепард старалась не пренебрегать обходами экипажа «Нормандии», и обычно начинались они в трюме, а заканчивались на жилой палубе — рациональный подход, позволяющий после сразу пойти спать. Но со временем маршрут изменился как бы сам собой. Конечной точкой стал Мако, возле которого Шепард зависала порой больше, чем на час, из-за какого-то интересного разговора с Гаррусом. Поначалу эти разговоры были слегка неловкими, турианец явно не привык беседовать с непосредственным начальством о чем-то, выходящем за рамки доклада о порученном задании или текущей обстановке. Шепард хорошо знала эту особенность, присущую многим солдатам независимо от биологического вида, и ей не составило труда свести неловкость на нет; она прекрасно овладела этим навыком еще когда служила старпомом у Андерсона. Тогда следить за тем, чтобы личные переживания не сказывались на боеспособности экипажа, было ее прямой обязанностью. Это казалось привычным. А вот что привычном не было, так это то, что в какой-то момент Шепард осознала: доверительное общение стало обоюдным. Она начала делиться с Гаррусом сомнениями и беспокойством с несвойственной себе откровенностью. И — что было уж совсем удивительно — ей становилось легче от этого. Турианец всегда слушал внимательно и никогда не выдавал в ответ на странные капитанские откровения протокольные фразы, призванные воодушевить и поднять боевой дух. Порой он мог хмыкнуть и пожать плечами, порой выражал их общее мнение, отмечая, что вся ситуация — дерьмо полнейшее, и видимо, они хорошо оторвались в прошлых жизнях, раз высшие силы выписали им такие штрафы в этой. А иногда — как после Вермайера — он вообще ничего не говорил, просто сидел рядом и слушал, а потом принес откуда-то выпивку, и они молча почтили память Эшли в вечном полумраке ангарной палубы. Никакие слова не вместили бы в себя больше, чем то молчание. 

Гаррус Вакариан был нужен Шепард тогда, и был нужен ей сейчас. Она хотела его вернуть: на свой корабль, в свою работу, на положенное место в своей жизни… Пальцы сжали шлем до ноющей боли в суставах. 

А больше всего она хотела просто убедиться, что он все еще жив. 

— Какого дьявола это занимает столько времени? — рыкнула Шепард, откладывая шлем и поднимаясь. 

— Мало данных. Профессиональная работа, — пояснил невозмутимый саларианец, не отводя глаз от своего омнитула. — Была задействована мощная биотика.

— Лоусон? 

— Пока ничего. И думаю, шансы…

Но Шепард уже отвернулась от них, щелкая по коммуникатору. 

— СУЗИ, что у тебя?

— Есть несколько изображений, но маршрут отследить пока не удается. Сеть камер не централизована и не предназначена для полного покрытия. Попадания случайны. 

— Покажи, что нашла, — велела Шепард и подозвала Мордина и Миранду. 

На виртуальном экране омнитула появилось несколько снимков. Качество оставляло желать лучшего, но на фото было несколько наемников, одетых в одинаковую черную броню. Трое людей, кроган, батарианец, азари. И Гаррус без сознания. 

— Я заметила, что местные предпочитают носить знаки принадлежности к той или иной банде, кто здесь такой любитель черного? — спросила Шепард, щурясь и рассматривая стопкадры. Никаких опознавательных знаков вроде надписей или рисунков на черной броне не было, но то, что одеты нападавшие были по единому, образцу не подлежало сомнению. Более того, броня явно была составлена из компонентов разных фирм и особым образом подогнана, чтобы стать комплектом. Чтобы понять такое, профессиональному военному вполне хватало и стопкадра с сомнительным разрешением.

— И есть ли снимки, где кто-то из них достаточно удачно попадает в кадр, чтобы начать поиск по лицу? — дополнила Миранда. 

— Анализирую, — отозвалась СУЗИ. — Нет, для лицевого поиска по базам данных материалов недостаточно. Излишне тусклый свет, небольшое время в кадре и низкое качество камеры не позволяют… 

— Понятно, — прервала ее Шепард, потирая висок, а потом глянула на своих спутников. — Если вы тут еще с чем-то не закончили — заканчивайте. 

Миранда отошла в сторону, то ли чтобы действительно провести еще какие-то замеры, то ли чтобы просто не раздражать капитана. Мудрая женщина, этого не отнять. Профессор Солус остался неподалеку, но вновь активировал омнитул и уткнулся в какие-то данные, будто забыв о существовании Шепард. Впрочем, это было взаимно, командор тоже сосредоточилась на своих мыслях, которые сейчас крутились вокруг возможных вариантов действий. 

В такие моменты Шепард самой себе напоминала гета… или, вернее, роботов из старых фильмов. Мысли выстраивались в голове как блок-схемы в программах, любая ситуация мгновенно раскладывалась на совокупность данных и условий, которые в свою очередь имели свои условия и подусловия, свои факторы, переводящие поток действия в то или иное русло. Информация струилась по нитям причинно-следственных связей, как ток. Когда ее было достаточно, поток казался ровным и сильным, но когда важные сведения отсутствовали — как сейчас, — вся система начинала раздражающе мигать, как готовая перегореть лампочка, и приходилось просчитывать все новые и новые варианты, чтобы предусмотреть хоть что-то. 

Однако даже при не слишком обнадеживающих результатах планирования сам процесс заставлял концентрироваться и оттеснял за воображаемую границу восприятия все, что не привносило в решаемую задачу конструктив. Например, гнев. Или страх. Или чертово «опоздала!». 

— Я провела анализ, Шепард. — Голос СУЗИ вырвал ее из водоворота условий и мысленных схем. — С высокой долей вероятности броня принадлежит банде «Морок». Она существенно уступает в численности любой из трех главных группировок Омеги и некоторым другим здесь и, судя по всему, имеет другую структуру и более узкую профессиональную направленность.

— Поясни. 

— «Морок» —это отряд наемников, работающий на богатую клиентуру и специализирующийся на похищениях и добычи информации. Они высоко ценят свою анонимность, имя лидера неизвестно. 

— Архангел узнал что-то, нужное их клиенту. — протараторил Мордин, не поднимая головы. — Хорошая новость: будет жить какое-то время. Плохая новость: вероятнее всего будут пытать. Вторая плохая новость, — он посмотрел на Шепард, и она мельком заметила в его омнитуле открытую программу анализа крови, — времени не так уж много. Судя по анализу крови, он накачался стимуляторами так, что агрессивное химическое воздействие или болевой шок от пыток могут привести к отказу сердца. 

Шепард чертыхнулась, глубоко вздохнула, задержала дыхание, заставляя бурю в голове успокоиться и осесть, превращаясь в темноту космоса. Когда последние всплески улеглись, она медленно выдохнула и выпрямилась. Голос звучал ровно.

— Ясно. Спасибо, профессор. Вот что мы сделаем: СУЗИ, тебе ведь удалось попасть в сеть Омеги, собери, проанализируй и пришли мне все сведения о деятельности Архангела за последние недели. Отдельно сделай выборку по тем, у кого есть финансовая возможность нанять «Морок», и проверь местную сеть на предмет связных. У любой банды, даже элитной, должны быть каналы, по которым они узнают о заказах и по которым заказчики связываются с ними. Нам нужно их выявить. — Она перевела дыхание, потом вновь подобрала шлем Гарруса и кивнула своим спутникам в сторону лестницы. — Возвращаемся на «Нормандию». Лоусон, на корабле наведешь справки об этой банде и их клиентуре по вашим каналам. Профессор, я хочу, чтобы вы с доктором Чаквас проверили, готов ли наш медотсек для оказания помощи турианцу. Экипаж корабля человеческий. Если чего-то недостает — мы поищем это здесь. Также вам стоит взять с собой набор первой помощи. — Шепард хмыкнула, глянув на свое оружие. — И мне тоже стоит сменить боекомплект и прихватить с собой кое-что. 

— Что планируете делать, когда мы получим информацию? — вежливо спросила Миранда, когда они пересекали запруженную народом узкую улицу — рай для карманников. 

— Будем действовать по ситуации, — пожала плечами Шепард, осматриваясь по сторонам и оценивая, не привлекают ли они слишком большого внимания. — Возможно, нанесем пару визитов. 

В ее голосе прозвучали опасные стальные ноты, не сулящие ничего хорошего тем, кому упомянутые визиты будут наноситься. Омега не понравилась Шепард с первого взгляда. Но Шепард всегда умела действовать сообразно ситуации, и смерть этого не изменила.

* * *

Гаррус приходил в себя с трудом. Разлепить веки казалось непосильной задачей, тело ощущалось так, будто вместо крови по сосудам пустили свинец, а голова раскалывалась; казалось, вот-вот пластины начнут трескаться.

И помимо отвратительного физического состояния чутье яростно кричало о том, что просыпаться сейчас — плохая идея. Впрочем, поток ледяной воды пресек вялые попытки сознания ускользнуть обратно в безопасную темноту забытья. 

Гаррус прищурил глаза и осмотрелся. Представшая картина ему ожидаемо не понравилась. Он находился в небольшом помещении, над головой была лампа, ее яркий свет бил по глазам и не давал им привыкнуть к царящему в помещении мраку и рассмотреть тех, кто скрывался в нем. А там определенно кто-то был, и не один, Гаррус ощущал, что на него смотрят. 

Сам он был прикован к креслу, и одного взгляда на наручники хватило, чтобы понять: из них не вывернуться самостоятельно, взломать тоже было нечем, и помощи ждать теперь уже неоткуда. Все, кто мог ее оказать, были мертвы, и Гаррус с досадой подумал, что для воссоединения с ними ему предстоит пережить еще несколько весьма неприятных часов или даже дней. Страх не появился от понимания этого, только раздражение и усталость. А еще злость. Злость оставалась верной константой, и Архангел был уверен — уж она-то будет с ним до самого конца. 

— С добрым утром. — Из тени выступил человек в черной броне без опознавательных знаков. Гаррус окинул его взглядом: довольно рослый и подтянутый, но для штурмовика маловато мышечной массы, скорее всего, разведчик или биотик. Да и броня не тяжелая. Из оружия пара пистолетов и нож на поясе. Лицо… за прошедшие два года Гаррус подрастерял навык понимания эмоций по человеческим лицам, да и контрастные тени искажали черты. — Оно может стать для тебя добрым, если будешь действовать разумно. 

— Да неужели? 

— Представь себе. — Мужчина криво усмехнулся и шагнул ближе, так что теперь он смотрел на пленного турианца сверху вниз. — Думаю, ты понимаешь, что нам от тебя нужно. 

— Мои таланты в телепатии преувеличивают. 

— Отстреливать на улицах всякую шваль — это одно, а вот обчищать сервера уважаемого предпринимателя — это уже совсем другое. Это вы зарвались. 

— И кто же из местного отребья на этой неделе «уважаемый предприниматель»? — поинтересовался Гаррус, не отводя глаз от собеседника и не без удовольствия видя, как тот начинает хмуриться, не замечая в пленнике ни напряжения, ни страха. А ведь они казались такой естественной реакцией! 

Архангел хорошо знал это выражение, оно было одинаковым у представителей всех разумных рас, вообще имевших глаза. Смутная тревога. Крошечное, пока даже не осознаваемое сомнение, которое постепенно развернется и превратится сначала в непонимание, а потом и в настоящий иррациональный страх. Разум говорил этому человеку, что он в полной безопасности: пленник надежно связан, да к тому же пребывает в весьма плачевной физической форме. Разум был убежден, что он не представляет опасности, но инстинкты не соглашались. Потому что, глядя в глаза турианца, человек видел свою смерть. 

— Ну ты, мешок пыжачьего дерьма, — пророкотало из темноты. — Считаешь себя больно умным? 

Кроган выступил вперед и ударил турианца по лицу. Не слишком сильно и явно не намереваясь причинить серьезный вред, но голова Гарруса мотнулась в сторону, в ушах зазвенело, а перед глазами зарябили цветные круги. Архангел рассмеялся. Хрипло, зло и издевательски. Он сплюнул кровь и, посмотрев на крогана, прибавил к смеху пару слов, которым когда-то давно, в другой жизни, его научил Рекс. 

И судя по тому, как сузились зрачки наемника, как ощерилась его пасть и сжались кулаки, Рекс не обманул, эти слова и в самом деле были для кроганов очень оскорбительными, хоть Гаррус до сих пор и не знал, что в точности они означают. 

— Садж, остынь. 

В кругу света появился еще один участник допроса. Это был батарианец и, судя по гражданской одежде, он был не из банды. Тяжелые веки прикрывали глаза до половины, губы кривились в выражении высокомерного, спокойного превосходства. Гаррусу подумалось, что этот тип презирает его ровно в той же степени, в которой и его тюремщиков. 

— Итак, если вы уже достаточно поупражнялись в остроумии, перейдем к делу, — заявил он, постукивая пальцами по датападу, который держал в руке. — Вот каков расклад: незадолго до того, как вашу банду накрыли, вы совершили налет на объект, принадлежавший Ситан Компани, нанесли большой материальный ущерб и, что досаднее всего, выкрали данные, после чего уничтожили сервера. — Голос батарианца звучал размеренно и безэмоционально, словно он зачитывал описание преступления из прокурорского представления на передачу дела в суд. — Вы здесь, поскольку мы хотим вернуть эти данные, и вы должны сообщить, где спрятали их. — Батарианец перевел взгляд с датапада на пленника. — Мы так или иначе получим интересующие нас сведения. Вы можете сотрудничать, тогда после возвращения данных вас убьют быстро и безболезненно. В случае отказа от сотрудничества вами займутся наши специалисты, и в конечном итоге вы все равно скажете правду, но на это потребуется больше времени. Выбирайте. 

— «Ситан Компани»? — Гаррус приподнял надбровную пластину, рассматривая батарианца. Одет тот был с иголочки, дорого, но неброско; весь его облик входил в явный диссонанс с грязными застенками, пытками и Омегой вообще. Но в то же время идеально им соответствовал, если посмотреть чуть глубже. Он носил Омегу в себе, и подобных ему Гаррус встречал еще до того, как впервые ступил на эту станцию. Только тогда ему нельзя было стрелять в них. — Синдикат, координирующий работу банд-работорговцев, реализующий их пленников и принимающий «экзотические» заказы от самых отмороженных ублюдков в этой галактике? Та самая «Ситан Компани»?

Кроган снова шагнул к нему, но батарианец жестом удержал его. На четырехглазом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. 

— Да, та самая. И сфера деятельности компании — это не предмет данного разговора. Я вполне понимаю, что компании вроде этой оказываются в черном списке таких идеалистов, как вы, в числе первых. Понимаю и даже не сужу, все имеют право действовать сообразно своим идеалам. Однако ваши действия привели вас сюда, и вы также должны понимать, что проиграли. — Батарианец сощурился, рассматривая пленника. — Проигрывать тоже надо достойно. Как и умирать. У вас есть на это шанс. Признайте это поражение сейчас, и вам не придется проходить через боль и унижение пыток и после умирать с чувством разочарования в самом себе от того, что вы все-таки выдали нужную нам информацию, хотя и не собирались. Выбор у вас не богатый, однако сейчас он все еще есть. 

Архангел расхохотался. Слышать разговоры о достоинстве от подобного существа… это было настолько нелепо и абсурдно, что сдержать смех не получилось бы, даже пожелай он. Хотя тот прежний Гаррус, наверное, рассвирепел бы, услышь он такое. Но это было давно. К тому же для должного проявления ярости неплохо было бы иметь винтовку или хотя бы свободные руки. 

— Что ж. — Батарианец равнодушно пожал плечами. — Вы выбрали.

И он развернулся, вновь скрываясь во мраке. Через пару секунд где-то там раздался звук открывающейся двери, но того, как она закрывалась Гаррус не услышал — звук потонул в болезненном звоне, который заполнил сознание, когда кроган снова приложил его кулаком по лицу, на этот раз сильнее. А потом еще. И еще. Удары сопровождались требованиями отвечать на вопросы. 

Гаррус в долгу не оставался и, когда удавалось глотнуть воздуха и заставить язык произносить членораздельные слова, не стесняясь в выражениях сообщал, где он видал их всех, их вопросы, «Ситан Компани», «уважаемых предпринимателей» и всю эту поганую станцию. В голове шумело, и он не был уверен, насколько внятно звучат слова, но судя по свирепеющему крогану — что-то тот слышал, и это было хорошо. Природа наградила турианцев отличной защитой тела, но сейчас она мало что значила. Если бы наемник окончательно потерял самообладание, он мог бы в один удар сломать шею турианцу, лишенному возможности сопротивляться. И это было бы здорово: закончило бы безобразно затянувшийся день и лишило бы ублюдков возможности узнать, что стало с их драгоценными счетами и еще более драгоценными данными. 

Но день даже и не думал заканчиваться. В какой-то момент между лапой крогана, занесенной для очередного удара, и лицом турианца вспыхнуло голубое свечение, а мужчина, который начинал допрос, на всякий случай отшагнул в сторону, уступая место… турианке. 

Она вошла в круг света с видом королевы этого места. Статная и высокая, с изящными, плавными линиями лицевых пластин и необычно темными глазами, которые ловили яркие блики лампы. В ее длинных пальцах порхал нож — не универсальный военный клинок, которым можно было вскрывать хоть банки с пайком, хоть черепа кроганов, а тонкое лезвие, отполированное до блеска. На Палавене высокопоставленные военные часто дарили подобные кинжалы дочерям, даже если те избирали для себя гражданскую профессию. Статусное оружие, которое скорее было призвано говорить о принадлежности к культуре воинов, нежели иметь практическое применение. Такое можно было принимать всерьез лишь в очень умелых руках. И эти руки, как показалось Гаррусу, были именно такими. 

Дерьмо. Этот день когда-нибудь закончится?

— Достаточно, Садж. Еще немного, и он свое имя забудет. Уступи-ка место даме. 

Садж покосился на нее, но с дороги убрался моментально и спорить не стал. Гаррус прекрасно понимал, что ничем хорошим это ему не грозит. Чтобы кроган, явно уже поживший, так безоговорочно слушался молоденькую турианку, последней надо было иметь весьма определенную репутацию. 

— А ты красавчик, — сказала она, приближаясь медленно и нарочито соблазнительно. — Наверное, на Палавене все девчонки по тебе сохли, мм? 

Турианка не остановилась, приблизившись, а плавным, по-змеиному текучим движением скользнула на колени пленнику. Позади раздались смешки и шепотки. Кому-то происходящее явно было не в новинку, и они требовали от несведущих заткнуться и смотреть. Турианка тем временем вполне недвусмысленно потерлась о тело Гарруса, дразняще прикусила кожу на его шее и издала урчащий, грудной звук, который определенно должен был возбуждать. 

— Но знаешь, — продолжала она, чуть отодвинувшись, чтобы смотреть в лицо; кинжал ни на секунду не прекращал пляски между ее проворных пальцев с ухоженными острыми коготками, — ты ведь больше не на Палавене. А здесь такая мордашка тебе не нужна. Ты хотел быть для нас всех страшилищем, правда? — Она мурлыкнула, потеревшись о его скулу мандибулой. Ее голос сочился ядом и темным, противоестественным удовольствием, которое она получала от происходящего. — Жутким призраком в тени, которым мы будем пугать зеленых новичков. Давай я тебе помогу? — Ее мандибулы разлетелись в открытой и от того еще более жуткой улыбке. — С таким хорошеньким личиком ты никого не напугаешь. Ведь надо, чтобы, взглянув на тебя, все разбегались в ужасе, а не подумывали, как бы тебя подцепить, правда? — Она снова потерлась об него, будто слова про «желание подцепить» нуждались в иллюстрации. — Я помогу тебе, а ты поможешь нам и расскажешь, куда вы спрятали данные. Все по-честному. 

После этих слов пляска кинжала прекратилась. Гаррус старался сфокусировать расплывающееся зрение и примерился, чтобы двинуть мерзавке головой, но не успел даже попытаться, как его голова оказалась в живых тисках кроганских лап. 

— С чего бы мне начать… — Турианка картинно прижала палец ко рту и постучала по пластинам когтем. Звук неестественно гулко разнесся по помещению, и Гаррус осознал, что и он, и все прочие звуки теперь отдаются эхом. — Может с глаз? Нет, пожалуй, слишком быстро, и ты ведь тогда не сможешь насладиться новым имиджем. Да и твои глаза мне нравятся, столько огня! — Ее пальцы прошлись по его лицу обманчиво ласковым жестом. На самом же деле это было движением мясника, который выбирал с чего начать разделывать тушу, и Гаррус видел это в ее горячих, наполненных нездоровым блеском глазах. — О, почему бы мне не начать отсюда… — решила она и приставила кинжал к его верхней ротовой пластине.

Холод стали обжог… а потом турианка уперла лезвие в толстую пластину и резко ударила по рукояти. Бритвенно острый и прочный клинок вклинился между слоями пластины, отделяя верхнюю часть. Гаррус задохнулся криком, когда боль, проносясь по нервным окончаниям в пластинах, взорвалась, казалось, во всем его лице. Перед глазами потемнело, но сознание какого-то дьявола удержалось. 

Турианка одобрительно что-то пробормотала и поднесла к изуродованной пластине когти. Перед глазами Гарруса все подергивалось пеленой и шаталось, но он видел, как она медленно двигает рукой, как на ее ухоженных когтях играет свет… Он со странной отстраненностью понимал, что сейчас она опустит руку на край расщепленной пластины, проведет кончиками когтей по образовавшейся ране, а потом ухватится за края и отломит от пластины еще кусок, как от растрескавшейся скорлупы…

Проклятый день действительно становился бесконечным.

* * *

Шепард забросила в рот таблетку и быстро запила, чувствуя горечь на языке. Тупая боль, давящая на виски, завершала картину этого в высшей степени отвратительного дня и мешала думать. А думать надо было, и интенсивно.

СУЗИ выполнила возложенные на нее аналитические функции со всей доступной тщательностью и даже некоторым творческим подходом, но результаты все равно оказались плачевными. Даже если ИИ способен взломать самую защищенную базу данных, от него не будет никакого проку, если базы данных просто нет. На Омеге не существовало ничего, хоть отдаленно напоминающего правительство или управляющие структуры, в местных компьютерных сетях царил такой же хаос, как и на улицах. Сведения, которые хотела получить Шепард, СУЗИ черпала из различных открытых и закрытых форумов, чат-комнат, переписок и сайтов; некоторые истории отсеивались сразу, будучи совершенно фантастическими, но таких оказалось куда меньше, чем тех, которые вполне могли иметь место в реальности. Однако даже если в их основе лежали факты, люди, пересказывающие их, приправляли все собственными домыслами и соображениями, заполняли пробелы выдуманными деталями и легко меняли имена. Так события, происходящие буквально несколько недель назад, на глазах превращались в сказки и городские легенды. 

Сидя в столовой «Нормандии» и вчитываясь в присланную выборку, Шепард мимолетом подумала, что Лиара, наверное, сочла бы этот процесс мифотворчества занимательным и с удовольствием бы взялась раскручивать истории, ища в них достоверные факты… вот только для такого анализа нужно было время и группа специалистов. Ни тем, ни другим «Нормандия» сейчас не располагала. 

Попытки выйти на «Морок» тоже пока были безуспешны. СУЗИ и Миранда провели перекрестный анализ данных из сетей Омеги и сведений из баз данных «Цербера» и наметили несколько потенциальных связных и пару возможных оперативных баз группировки. Штурмовой отряд наведался туда, но тщетно: одно место оказалось наркопритоном, второе — заброшенным складом. Если когда-то наемники «Морока» и обитали там, то они уже давно сдали эту жилплощадь бездомным Омеги. 

Среди шестерых кандидатов в связные пятеро клялись, что не имеют с «Мороком» никаких дел и продолжали утверждать это и в ответ на уговоры, и под действием угроз, и после предложения денег. Закончив разговор с пятым, Заид как ни в чем не бывало предложил прострелить парню ногу и посмотреть, останется ли история такой же, но Шепард не дала ему этого сделать. Чутье говорило ей, что испуганный щуплый мальчишка в поношенной куртке не лжет, и она не готова была опуститься до пыток. Все еще была не готова и не хотела задумываться о том, изменится ли это, когда варианты закончатся. Видит бог, ей и без того было о чем подумать, а голова болела все сильнее. 

Шестой кандидаткой в связные оказалась пожилая женщина, торгующая запчастями. Она призналась в том, что действительно имеет контакт с «Мороком», ничуть не опасаясь, но — как выяснилось — радоваться не стоило. Связная сказала, что выслушает суть дела в общих чертах и отправит сообщение «Мороку». Если они согласятся, то в течение нескольких дней ответят и сообщат, где состоится предварительная встреча для обсуждения условий. Шепард на ходу сочинила «суть дела», даже не особо задумываясь; она понимала, что у них нет нескольких дней, но надеялась, что СУЗИ сумеет нащупать электронный след, когда связная отправит сообщение. Однако и здесь ничего не вышло: взломав электронную почту, СУЗИ выяснила, что каждый раз связная отправляет сообщения на новый почтовый ящик, после чего с него приходит сообщение-ответ с новым адресом, а старый вскоре удаляется. ИИ «Нормандии» уверила, что в компьютерных сетях ничто не исчезает совсем уж бесследно, однако предупредила, что на отслеживание и восстановление остаточных данных по столь скудной начальной информации даже у нее уйдет немало времени. 

Время. Время было сейчас тем мечом, который отсекал все приходящие в голову варианты.

Стоя на небольшой площадке пожарной лестницы, Шепард глубоко вдохнула и посмотрела на открывавшийся отсюда пейзаж. Сейчас они находились в самой глубине трущоб Омеги, очередная ниточка оборвалась, приведя в пустоту, и идеи заканчивались. Красноватое свечение города в сочетании с унылым пейзажем ободранных жилых блоков, выстроенных друг на друге без всякой системы, подавляло, но не так, как порой бывало на Цитадели, где многие вновь прибывшие замирали, ошеломленные величием Сердца Галактики и собственной незначительностью в сравнении с ним. Нет, Омега была не такой, она не пыталась представлять собой что-то большое и впечатляющее. Она просто была равнодушна и неразрушима. Болото, которое поглощает всех, не важно, насколько сильно ты сопротивляешься, не важно, какую стратегию ты выбираешь, не важно, борешься ты или смиряешься. 

Шепард не собиралась смиряться. 

— СУЗИ, — позвала она, щелкнув по коммуникатору. — Свяжи меня с Арией Т’Лоак. 

Как ни странно, Ария не проигнорировала вызов.

— Уже пора высказывать соболезнования или еще рано? — Голос азари звучал насмешливо, и Шепард с трудом сдержала ругательство. 

— Надеюсь, рано. 

— Оу, а я уже подумала, что ты звонишь, чтобы сообщить, что разобралась с этим бардаком и учтиво решила меня уведомить. 

— Я готова разобраться с этим бардаком и избавить тебя и твою станцию от его распространителя, если ты поделишься информацией.

— И какой же? — Что-то в голосе Арии не нравилось Шепард, в ее заинтересованности слышалась фальшь. Она явно отлично себе представляла цель этого звонка и подыгрывала, наблюдая за представлением. Шепард бесило снова чувствовать себя марионеткой, уж больно все это напоминало общение с Призраком. Но она благоразумно засунула свое раздражение подальше. Сейчас было не до него. Сейчас было не до чего, кроме главной задачи. 

— Мне нужно знать, где у «Морока» сейчас действующая база. 

— «Морок»? — Ария рассмеялась, и легкое удивление, проскользнувшее в вопросе, показалось настоящим. — Твой приятель умеет находить себе неприятности по первому разряду, Шепард. И какой же мне смысл помогать тебе? 

Шепард глубоко вздохнула, мысленно рыкнула на внутренний голос, который твердил, что за эту идею она еще поплатится, и сказала: 

— Если дело выгорит, я буду должна тебе услугу. 

— Думаешь, это достойная плата? Ты высоко себя ценишь. 

— Тебе эта сделка ничем не грозит, разве нет? 

— Пожалуй, — согласилась азари, а потом ее тон изменился, и Шепард как наяву увидела ее медленно растягивающиеся в усмешке губы. — Что же будет, если я откажусь? 

Над ответом стоило подумать, но сейчас он соскользнул с языка Шепард сам собой. В ее в висках волнами головной боли пульсировала мысль о том, что лучший друг может умирать в эту самую минуту, и при таких раскладах играть в тонкие игры с матриархом азари совсем не хотелось.

— Даже один член моей команды сумел, как ты выразилась, «устроить бардак». — Ответ прозвучал холодно и жестко. — Он был в моей команде не один. Думаю, если возникнет необходимость, я смогу организовать бардак куда б _о_ льшего масштаба. 

— Угрожаешь мне? 

— Нет, отвечаю на твой вопрос. У меня есть дела поважнее, чем портить тебе жизнь. И чтобы с ними разбираться, мне нужна моя команда. 

Азари рассмеялась низким, жестким смехом. Шепард сжала кулак, напоминая себе, что сейчас эта проклятая азари — едва ли ни единственный реальный способ получить нужную информацию вовремя. 

— Люди такие самонадеянные, — без тени недовольства заметила Ария, отсмеявшись. — Но мне это по душе. Услуга от тебя — это, как минимум, интересно. 

— Тогда называй место.

* * *

Коридор освещался всего парой тусклых ламп, так что полумрак оставлял на лице турианки глубокие контрастные тени. Глаза и вовсе были едва различимы под надбровными пластинами и только изредка ловили блики света. Батарианец хмурился, пытаясь рассмотреть их выражение, но не преуспевал.

— Послушайте, — Турианка говорила ровным, отстраненным тоном и стирала с рук кровь. Ее движения были неспешными и тщательными. — Вы наняли нас потому, что мы лучшие. И я говорю вам как профессионал: продолжать в том же духе бессмысленно. 

— А как же ваше «каждый рано или поздно начинает говорить»? — недовольно сощурился батарианец. 

— Не будьте ребенком, — отмахнулась турианка и мельком глянула в камеру через окошко в двери. — Если желаете, я могу продолжить, но нам дорога наша репутация, так что в этом случае мы должны будем сменить цель работы с получения информации на ликвидацию. 

— Да что в нем такого особенного? — начал злиться представитель нанимателей.

— Особенного — ничего, просто не лучшее для вас стечение обстоятельств. — Собеседница пожала плечами. — Он смирился с тем, что в итоге умрет, и у него достаточно сильная воля, чтобы терпеть боль. И он искренне ненавидит то, чем занимается ваша компания. Или саму компанию, или кого-то в ее руководстве — не важно. Суть в том, что он вполне готов терпеть пытки, чтобы вам насолить. Такое случается, хотя и нечасто. 

— Ну, и что ты предлагаешь? — проворчал батарианец, скрещивая руки на груди. — Нам нужны данные. В первую очередь. 

— Есть пара вариантов, — тут же ответила турианка, отбросив в угол перепачканную синей кровью тряпку и внимательно осматривая собственные руки. — Если у вас мало времени и есть деньги — обратитесь к Тальре Т’Онти. Она — виртуоз по части копания в головах неразговорчивых объектов. Он сейчас истощен, и физически, и морально, возможно, на противостояние ментальному воздействию его уже не хватит. Шансы не стопроцентные, таких вам никто не даст. Но они достаточно велики. Если же вы не хотите тратить деньги — а Тальра берет за свои услуги немало, — но у вас есть время, можете взяться за это по-старинке. Узнайте, кто он на самом деле, пробейте его родню, друзей, сослуживцев — поищите того, кем можно было бы на него надавить.

Она сделала паузу, вновь посмотрев на фигуру турианца по ту сторону двери. Он сгорбился, наклонившись вперед, и если бы наручники и веревки не фиксировали его, наверняка давно упал бы на пол. В его покрытом кровью теле не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы удерживать вертикальное положение, но он все еще был в сознании и смотрел на дверь. Глаза в темных провалах костяной маски время от времени поблескивали. Поначалу они казались голубыми, но сейчас словно выцвели, сделавшись светло-стальными. Холодные, пустые глаза, будто две дыры, из которых смотрел Дух смерти. Неестественно спокойный и совершенно неумолимый.

Турианка хмыкнула, отмечая про себя, что обычно на этом этапе взгляды пленников молят о прекращении мучений или становятся блеклыми и расфокусированными, будто сломленная воля размывает и сознание. Глаза Архангела оставались ясными. У него не было никаких шансов воплотить свою ледяную ярость, даже отвяжи они его — он не смог бы стоять на ногах, а если бы дали пистолет — не сумел бы поднять его и удержать для выстрела, он больше не представлял угрозы, но от его взгляда холод стекал по спине и сворачивался неприятным клубком в желудке. 

— Впрочем, — продолжила турианка, все еще глядя в эти ненавидящие ее глаза, —я бы особенно не рассчитывала на богатый улов в этой области. Он не похож на того, кому есть куда и к кому вернуться.

Тем временем Шепард, сидя за надстройкой одной из крыш, всматривалась в светящийся экран омнитула, на который разведывательные дроны транслировали изображение здания, адрес которого назвала ей Ария. Джейкоб сидел рядом и на своей консоли быстро настраивал дроны, которые благодаря его модификациям стали способны не только снимать, но и сканировать местность, не обнаруживая себя. 

— Если там не страдают паранойей и не укрепляют конструкцию блокирующими материалами, должно сработать, — тихо сказал он, нажимая на кнопку запуска.

— Шансы есть, — задумчиво подтвердила Миранда, рассматривающая здание вместе с Шепард. — Судя по тому, что я вижу, они скорее делают ставку на неприметность. А качественно переоборудовать комплекс незаметно не получится, даже здесь и при наличии ресурсов.

— Скоро мы это узнаем. — Шепард потерла глаза. — СУЗИ, ты можешь на основе данных с дронов составить трехмерную карту и соотнести ее с тем, что даст сканирование?

— Разумеется, Шепард. Запускаю процесс. 

Несколько следующих минут прошли в тишине и мучительном ожидании. Шепард все так же всматривалась в плавно сменяющиеся панорамы зданий и полностью сосредоточилась на составлении плана проникновения. Оказалось, не так-то просто оттеснить подальше панические мысли об уходящем времени и друге, который, возможно, в эти самые минуты умирает где-то в недрах здания, но когда это удалось, разум Шепард соскользнул в океан расчетов и умозрительных построений почти с упоением. 

К тому моменту, как СУЗИ собрала разрозненные фото и сканы в общую модель, у Шепард уже был план, план Б и пара-тройка идей на всякий случай.  
Коммандер глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на своих напарников. По лицу профессора-саларианца мало что можно было понять, все это время он наблюдал за зданием с другой стороны крыши и подошел только недавно. Миранда, похоже, не была в восторге от предстоящей операции, но держалась исключительно профессионально. Джейкоб же выглядел куда более воодушевленным спасательной миссией и тем, что Шепард и не подумала отказаться от нее при возникновении сложностей, хотя Миранда еще на «Нормандии» уведомила ее, что есть и альтернативные кандидаты на место Архангела, если тот «выбывает».

— Итак, — сказала Шепард, на секунду задержав взгляд на каждом спутнике по очереди. — Нам надо вытащить Архангела живым. Вот что я предлагаю. — Она щелкнула по омнитулу, разворачивая смоделированную карту. — Пробираемся внутрь, не привлекая внимания. Сейчас большая часть наемников в этой зоне. — Она указала на карту. — Скорее всего это жилое помещение или столовая. А пленника, судя по тепловым сигнатурам, держат здесь. — Ее рука скользнула по призрачным чертежам туда, где в одном из боксов находилось четыре отметки, две из которых отличались повышенной температурой, характерной для турианцев. — Довольно далеко и через несколько дверей. Учитывая численный перевес в здании, для начала решим вопрос с теми, кто в столовой. Надо заблокировать их в помещении. Они не знают, что Архангела кто-то ищет, так что если блокировка будет казаться естественной, например, вследствии короткого замыкания, они не забьют тревогу сразу же, а направят кого-то проверить проводку. Вы, — она посмотрела на Миранду и Джейкоба, — будете ждать там, обезвредите ремонтников и передадите, что поломка существенная и для ее устранения нужно время. Мы же с профессором зачистим этот выход, — Шепард указала на тот, который был расположен ближе всего к предполагаемой камере, — и заберем Архангела. Вы, — ее взгляд снова нашел Миранду и Джейкоба, — отправив сообщение, все там заминируете и будете продвигаться в нашу сторону. В столкновение не вступать, важно как можно дольше сохранять наше присутствие в секрете. — Она криво усмехнулась, кивнув Миранде. — Думаю, обезвредить парочку случайно попавшихся на пути наемников без стрельбы ты сумеешь. 

— Разумеется. 

— На взлом может уйти время, — заметил Джейкоб, пытавшийся увеличить разрешение фотографии настолько, чтобы рассмотреть тип замка. — Если не хотим, чтобы это обнаружили.

— Этот вариант оставим на крайний случай, — покачала головой Шепард и увеличила один из фрагментов карты, который изображал небольшой закуток с противоположной стороны здания. — За то время, что дроны снимали и СУЗИ делала карту, сюда выходили три раза. Видимо, местная курилка. Возьмем следующего появившегося, узнаем коды и зайдем без шума. 

— Или можно вырубить сразу, как откроет дверь, — предложил Джейкоб, но Шепард покачала головой. 

— Нет. Вряд ли у них на всех замках входных дверей разные пароли. Узнаем один — и нам с профессором Солусом не придется тратить время на взлом. — Она оглядела команду. — Дополнительный панацелин все взяли? — Когда напарники кивнули, Шепард нажала пару клавиш на омнитуле. — Карта есть у всех, СУЗИ отметила на ней самые короткие маршруты для того, чтобы выбраться из здания, если что-то пойдет не так. Настолько не так, что отступление будет единственным вариантом. Просмотрите и выдвигаемся. 

Поначалу все шло, как и было запланировано, группе даже немного повезло: вышедший перекурить наемник оказался новичком, еще не усвоившим, как быстро может меняться обстановка у него на работе и каких реакций она требует. Оказавшись в окружении незнакомых, агрессивно настроенных чужаков, он попытался было поднять шум, но получив по зубам, импровизировать перестал. Чтобы склонить его к сотрудничеству, оказалось достаточно заряженного пистолета, серьезного взгляда и угрозы отстрелить что-нибудь, что молодому парню еще пригодится в жизни. 

Через несколько минут незадачливый юный наемник уже лежал за ящиками в глубокой отключке, Джейкоб ворчал, что броня «Морока» ему тесна, а Миранда вводила код, открывающий дверь. Шепард мысленно поставила галочку напротив этапа «проникновение» и постаралась заткнуть мерзкий внутренний голос, который ныл, что это было слишком легко и обязательно чем-нибудь аукнется. 

Когда дверь открылась, Миранда и Джейкоб исчезли в тускло освещенном коридоре, а Шепард и Мордин обошли здание, то и дело сверяясь с картой. СУЗИ просчитала для них маршрут, который использовал только слепые зоны камер наблюдения, размещенных по периметру здания. Их, к счастью, было не слишком много, но Шепард не готова была рисковать. Не сегодня. 

Вторая дверь также открылась без проблем, и коридор за нею пустовал, точно как показывал встроенный в омнитул сканер. Заняв место за выступающей несущей балкой, Шепард прислушалась. В этой части базы сейчас было тихо, только блеклые лампы под потолком слегка жужжали от перепадов напряжения. Выждав несколько секунд, она подала знак Мордину и покинула укрытие, быстро перебежав к углу, где коридор пересекался с другим, более широким. В этом тоже никого не было, и судя по голограммам на дверях у противоположной стены, там можно было укрыться. Сверившись со сканером, Шепард забросила винтовку на плечо и быстро, однако не бегом, прошла по коридору к одной из дверей. Убирать оружие не хотелось, но они не знали, есть ли камеры внутри помещения, и она предполагала, что в таком полумраке ее темно-серая броня вполне сойдет за черную, а обычный шаг вряд ли привлечет внимание наблюдателя, если он смотрит на камеры в полглаза. 

Мордин последовал ее примеру, и вскоре они оказались на хозяйственном складе. Вдоль стен стояли металлические полки, заваленные всяческим барахлом без видимой системы: разряженные блоки щитов, куртки, спальные мешки, коробки из-под пайков, пластиковые емкости для кулеров…Шепард пробежала по помещению взглядом, быстро отмечая наиболее перспективные укрытия, а потом активировала коммуникатор и шепотом поинтересовалась, как дела у второй группы. 

— Мы на месте, — отрапортовала Миранда. — Все по плану. Твой план-прикрытие очень удачный: судя по тому, что я вижу, электрику тут не меняли лет сто. Удивительно, что оно вообще работает. 

— Приступайте, — скомандовала Шепард, когда Мордин, открыв дверь их убежища, подложил один из блоков щитов между створок, не давая им сомкнуться вновь. — Ждем вашего сигнала. 

Действия Мордина были предосторожностью, о которой они с Шепард условились еще в начале операции. Здание было слишком большим и, судя по его далеко не идеальному состоянию, не могло иметь общую электросеть. СУЗИ провела сравнительный анализ с похожими зданиями на Омеге и выдала наиболее вероятную схему логистики коммуникаций. Если верить этим данным, в здании должно было быть как минимум две системы: одна отвечала за второстепенные и бытовые помещения — как раз такие, как столовая и кладовки, а вторая была предназначена для компьютерных сетей, серверов, если они тут были, и камер с пленниками. Шепард была уверена, что даже если у сети для важных помещений есть дублирующая система, то тратить деньги на подстраховку для кладовок хозяева бы не стали, особенно в подобном здании, которое, казалось, могло развалиться от ветра, если «Нормандия» пролетит над ним. 

— Активирую, — раздалось в наушнике, и в ту же секунду свет замерцал. Раздалось несколько громких хлопков лопающихся световых труб, и воцарилась темнота. 

Двери заскрежетали и ударились о блок, но тут же замерли. Голограмма замка исчезла. Шепард и Мордин, не тратя времени, выбрались обратно в главный коридор и пробежали вдоль него, держа на прицеле каждое погруженное во мрак ответвление. Откуда-то издалека раздавались возмущенные крики, забористая ругань и глухие удары — видимо, запертые в столовой пытались выбраться. 

Половина пути осталась за спиной, когда им пришлось резко броситься в темноту бокового прохода, чтобы не столкнуться нос к носу с наемниками, которые вывернули из неприметного коридора и бросились на помощь замурованным в столовой. Трое, четверо… шестеро. Шепард затаила дыхание и порадовалась, что теперь любой угол здесь — отличное укрытие. Но пальца с курка она не убирала, пока шаги не затихли. Соблазн выбраться и перестрелять ничего не подозревающих противников был очень велик, но точное количество людей в здании определить не удалось и на этапе подготовки, да к тому же оно могло измениться с тех пор, как дроны закончили сканирование. Сегодня рисковать Шепард не решалась, хоть ей и претила роль прячущейся в тенях крысы, пусть и с винтовкой наперевес. 

Чем ближе они пробирались к нужному крылу здания, тем сильнее лихорадочное беспокойство распускало щупальца. Шепард отталкивала его и никак не могла понять: простой ли это страх или интуиция, которая кричит о западне или еще какой подлости, готовой в любой момент свалиться им на головы. Ответа долго искать не пришлось. 

Когда они с Мордином вывернули из очередного коридора, их встретила массивная дверь-переборка. Закрытая. Радар рядом с нею мерцал и выдавал помехи, то увеличивая, то уменьшая количество противников по ту сторону, но услышать что-либо через толщу металла было совершенно невозможно. 

Шепард отошла подальше и прошипела в коммуникатор:

— Что случилось? Вы заблокировали все здание?!

— Похоже на то, коммандер, — через пару секунд ответил Джейкоб. — Судя по всему, их система и так-то работала с трудом, а попытка перегрузить один из ее секторов вызвала каскад перегрузок… ее в самом деле замкнуло. 

Шепард проглотила ругательство в последнюю секунду. 

— Вас поняла. Уходите оттуда. Не пытайтесь пройти к нам через здание, выбирайтесь наружу, встретимся у ближнего входа. Думаю, нам может потребоваться огневая поддержка. 

Договорив, Шепард почувствовала движение в тени рядом с собой и прежде, чем инстинкты заставили бы ее среагировать, раздался тихий голос Мордина.  
— Могу открыть вручную, поработав с гидравликой двери. Понадобится время и прикрытие. 

— Обеспечу, — коротко кивнула Шепард, а через секунду добавила: — И неплохо бы разобраться, сколько их там. 

— Что-то сбивает радар. И пространство за дверью превышает его зону покрытия, без дополнительных приборов технически невозможно это определить. 

— Ясно, что-нибудь придумаю. Идемте. 

Когда они вернулись к двери, Шепард бегло огляделась, но не нашла ни подходящей системы вентиляции, ведущей в это крыло, ни технических помещений неподалеку, в которых мог быть запасной проход внутрь. Мордин в это время быстро нащупал съемную панель в боковой стене и снял ее с помощью универсальной отвертки из омнитула. За ней оказалась ужасающая мешанина проводов и шлангов, явно старых и потертых, а кое-где даже перемотанных синей изолентой. Не нужно было быть техником, чтобы понять, как давно эта система нуждалась в замене. Казалось, что даже дотрагиваться до проводов небезопасно, но профессор сунул руки в хаос кабелей без малейшего сомнения. 

Подумав, что новый член ее команды очень разносторонняя личность, Шепард перевела взгляд на коридор, тонущий в темноте, и стала прислушиваться. Все звуки здесь разносились неестественно гулко, и легко можно было услышать ругань и прочие звуки бурной деятельности, которую наемники развели в нескольких коридорах отсюда, чтобы вызволить приятелей из столовой. Хороший был план и, как видно, там в нужный момент оказался кто-то важный, раз они определили это первостепенной задачей… а может, всему виной был запах дыма, который пока что едва улавливался, но точно присутствовал. Он вполне мог подгонять бойцов «Морока»… и всех остальных в этом здании. 

Пока операция шла почти идеально, но Шепард едва сдерживалась, чтобы не требовать от саларианца работать быстрее. Из-за дыма, из-за верещащей в голове сирены, которая орала поторапливаться, потому что стоя здесь они будто мишени в тире, особенно старый профессор, который наполовину скрылся в нише с проводами. И из-за слов этого профессора, произнесенных несколько часов назад. « _Вторая плохая новость: времени не так уж много. Судя по анализу крови, он накачался стимуляторами так, что агрессивное химическое воздействие или болевой шок от пыток могут привести к отказу сердца_ ».

Шепард держала винтовку направленной во мрак коридора и напоминала себе, что бестолковая спешка не помогла еще ни одному бойцу; что профессор и сам прекрасно помнит расклад и не сможет работать быстрее, даже если она будет понукать его; что сейчас все, что она может сделать — это прикрывать ему спину и обеспечивать ощущение безопасности. 

Она крепко сжимала приклад, будто оружие могло впитать ее нарастающий страх. Обычно так и бывало, Шепард с юности усвоила, что оружие способно защитить и помочь защитить окружающих, и с тех пор, когда она знала, что вооружена, ей было куда спокойнее, какой бы дрянной ни казалась ситуация. Но не сейчас. Может, потому, что это оружие было бесполезно против клятой двери… а может, потому, что для самой Шепард со времен погони за Сареном прошло не так уж много времени, и она все еще с кристальной ясностью помнила, кто стал для нее идеальным напарником, который прикрывал спину и создавал ощущение безопасности. И сейчас в опасности он сам, а она только и может торчать столбом посреди коридора и ждать.

— Почти готово, — раздался приглушенный голос Мордина, и он начал выбираться из хитросплетений проводов. — Ужасная архитектура, никакой систематизации, удручающая небрежность и пренебрежение техникой безопасности, — затараторил он, но, поднявшись на ноги, улыбнулся Шепард и, понизив голос, закончил: — нам на руку. Готовы? 

— Одну минуту, — вдруг придержала его Шепард, надела шлем и, подойдя вплотную к двери, громко постучала в нее, а потом проговорила. — Эй там! Есть кто? Вы целы? — Без активации специального режима шлем не усиливал голос, так что слова звучали глухо и невнятно, а через толстую сталь двери скорее всего даже невозможно было распознать мужской это голос или женский. 

Пару секунд было тихо, потом по ту сторону раздались какие-то частые, приглушенные звуки — возможно, шаги — и прозвучал ответ:

— Какого хера творится?! Это ты, Уоткинс? Откройте сраную дверь, пока мы не пристрелили четырехглазого ублюдка! 

— Уже работаем над этим, — уверила Шепард, пару раз стукнув по двери прикладом, — но их клинит. Придется вам помочь с той стороны, подцепить дверь. Гляньте, может найдутся ломы или что-то вроде. 

— Прикалываешься, Уоткинс?! — кажется, голос теперь звучал раздраженно. — Чертов шутник, ты серьезно думаешь, что эту хрень можно открыть вручную? 

— Мы с Бенксом ненадолго отключим магнитные запоры, — продолжил Шепард, припомнив, как назвался юный наемник, которого они оставили лежать без сознания. — Но надо будет подтолкнуть створки, чтоб не схлопнулись, и заблокировать. Сколько вас там? 

— Шестеро, — ответил хмурый голос. — Ну, вернее пятеро, этот чертов паникер не в счет. А Тарну замкнуло в камере с пленником, прикинь? 

— Да уж, повезло, — хмыкнула Шепард и понадеялась, что ее сдавленный голос не слишком явно выдал эмоции. — Поищите, чем поддеть дверь, у нас почти все готово. 

— Ладно-ладно, — проворчал голос, и вновь раздались удаляющиеся шаги. 

Шепард подошла к Мордину и наклонилась так низко, что со стороны могло показаться, что она собирается обнять его. 

— Здесь без стрельбы не обойдется, — проговорила она тихим шепотом. — Но если повезет, сумеем покончить с ними прежде, чем кто-то достанет оружие. Готовьтесь как можно скорее взломать вторую заблокированную дверь. 

Мордин коротко кивнул и достал пистолет, а Шепард активировала коммуникатор: 

— Вы скоро понадобитесь.

— Мы только что проникли в здание, дверь открыта, — отрапортовала Миранда — Будем через минуту-полторы. 

— Вас поняла. Готовьтесь встречать тех, кого стрельба привлечет от столовой. 

После этого она вернулась к двери и встала сбоку от ее левой створки. Дыхание выровнялось, сумбур мыслей, до того визжащих в голове на разные голоса, отступил в тень, делая сознание кристально-ясным и острым. Когда из-за двери раздались голоса, сообщающие, что они нашли ломы и ждут команды, Шепард знала, что делать, и больше не сомневалась. 

— Тащите, — велела она незнакомцам, одновременно поднимая руку в предупреждающем жесте, не давая Мордину разомкнуть запоры двери. 

— Я ж говорил, такую хрень ломом не взять! 

— Поднажмите! Сейчас должно сработать. — На этот раз Шепард, только услышав с той стороны скрежет металла о металл, кивнула Мордину. 

Створки резко дернулись в стороны, и в проеме появились подсвеченные красным силуэты. Свет разрезал пространство и слепил, но его было достаточно. 

Выстрел. 

Ей казалось, что время остановилось, и если сосредоточиться, можно рассмотреть, как летит пуля. Может быть, та еще и не достигла цели, когда Шепард сдвинула оружие на пару миллиметров и спустила курок. 

Выстрел. 

Шаг в сторону. Прицел. Выстрел. 

Щит трещит, отклоняя пули. Шепард бросается в помещение и в три прыжка преодолевает расстояние до последнего противника, которого еще не успел уложить Мордин. Батарианец, на нем нет брони, в отличие от остальных. Впрочем, и им она не помогла. Батарианец пятится, ошарашенный тем, что даже сбитые щиты не заставили Шепард замедлиться. Некогда медлить. Она знает предел прочности своей брони. 

Батарианец сползает на пол. Между верхней парой его глаз аккуратное отверстие, а на стене за головой — разлетевшееся брызгами багровое пятно. Шепард не задерживает на нем взгляда. Ни на нем, ни на остальных пятерых, которые теперь лежат на полу. С такого расстояния она бы не промахнулась, как и профессор Солус, который уже отдирает от стены панель, чтобы добраться до механики двери. 

Шепард подошла к нему и заглянула в небольшое окошко в двери. Пальцы до боли стиснули винтовку, а с губ едва не сорвался рык, он заклокотал в горле, пережимая дыхание.

Гаррус был там. Наручники и веревки фиксировали его на стуле, голова безвольно клонилась в сторону, и даже в тусклом свете светодиодной ленты, идущей вдоль потолка, было видно, как плохи его дела. Половина лица чернела от крови и невозможно было определить, где именно рана; такие же черные, бликующие синим пятна были на шее, на пластинах груди, на боках и животе… кисти рук выглядели так, будто их окунули в деготь, но Шепард понимала — это кровь. _Его_ кровь. 

И он был там не один. Сбоку к стулу вальяжно прислонилась турианка. В одной руке она вертела нож, тонкое лезвие порхало между пальцами легко и опасно, его острота чувствовалась даже при беглом взгляде. Шепард знала, что именно оно нанесло многие из ран Гарруса. И турианка знала, что она знает. 

— Откройте эту проклятую дверь, — прорычала Шепард, жалея, что не владеет биотикой. Сейчас ей хотелось не пристрелить мерзавку, а размазать ее по стенке в буквальном смысле слова. 

Турианка смотрела на нее и улыбалась. В этой улыбке чувствовался хищник, она сочилась пороком. Шепард даже не пыталась скрыть свою ярость: показывать гнев куда лучше, чем демонстрировать страх. Особенно когда оба чувства настоящие. 

Возможно, у нее получалось хуже, чем она сама думала. А возможно, турианка просто хотела позабавиться. Так или иначе, она усмехнулась, шевельнув мандибулами, а потом нарочито медленно подняла руку и опустила ее на шею Гаррусу. Движение было почти нежным, так ласкают любовника, вот только… шея Гарруса с этой стороны тоже была сплошной раной, и Шепард видела, как когти турианки чуть ли ни на треть погрузились в черноту крови и плоти. Ее горло сдавил спазм. 

Гаррус дернулся и захрипел, силясь уйти от прикосновения, но деваться ему было некуда. Шепард почувствовала, как голову заполняет нарастающий белый шум. Мордин что-то говорил, но смысл слов ускользал, и когда дверь начала открываться — также как основная — Шепард через секунду оказалась внутри. 

Ее почти не взволновал скрежещущий звук, с которым дверь впечаталась в стену, захлопнувшись обратно, этим было кому заняться. А вот здесь…  
Турианка оказалась удивительно ловкой, Шепард не успела даже поднять пистолет на высоту ее головы, а та уже скользнула за стул и, выгнувшись и склонившись над Гаррусом, приставила нож к его горлу. Лезвие, уже запачканное в синей крови, поблескивало в полутьме. 

— Не делай глупостей, — промурлыкала противница, — ему не много надо, чтоб отправиться к Духам, сама видишь.

* * *

— Отойди, — глухо велела Шепард, не доверяя своему голосу и вообще с трудом произнося слова. — И сможешь уйти.

— Да неужели? — иронично усмехнулась турианка, вздернув надбровную дугу, точь-в-точь как бровь. — С чего бы мне это делать? У нас численный перевес, твои приятели в тупиковом коридоре, ты заперта в камере. — Ее взгляд скользнул по пистолету, все еще наставленному на нее. — И не льсти себе. Сейчас пуля не быстрей ножа. 

В таких случаях не стоило сводить глаз с врага, но взгляд Шепард был прикован к горлу Гарруса и ножу, вжимающемуся в его кожу. Из-под блестящей кромки уже текла тонкая струйка крови. Не опасно само по себе, но более чем показательно. 

Времени подумать не было, Шепард знала, что в такие моменты все решает инстинкт. Они умела доверять своему, и он заставил ее бросить оружие под ноги и вытянуть из ножен собственный армейский нож. Турианка медленно улыбнулась, сверкнув клыками. Ее цепкий змеиный взгляд скользил по будущей противнице, оценивая сильные стороны и ища слабости. 

— Что? — издевательски промурлыкала она наконец. Но в глазах, поблескивающих за костяной маской, вспыхнул огонек азарта. — Хочешь заявить свои права?

Шепард только развела руки в стороны в приглашающем жесте. Она не доверяла своему голосу. 

В любой другой ситуации она бы задалась вопросом, что значили эти слова и не имеют ли они какой-то подоплеки в турианской культуре… но не сейчас. Сейчас язык присох к небу, а в руках разгорался нездоровый жар злости. В любой другой ситуации Шепард погасила бы ее, предпочитая драться с холодной головой… но не сейчас. Сейчас она видела в паре шагов от себя лучшего друга, искалеченного, покрытого кровью с головы до ног и… на секунду Шепард забыла о турианке, и даже гнев отошел в сторону, уступив место изумлению.

Гаррус смотрел на нее. В первое мгновение Шепард обрадовалась, но в следующее этот взгляд проморозил ее до костей. И не потому, что был холоден, наоборот… в нем было слишком много облегчения и искренней, ничем не скрытой радости. Этот взгляд напугал ее сильней, чем его раны, ведь это не было облегчением бойца, к которому пришли на помощь, это было облегчением умершего, чьи страдания, наконец, закончились, и он видит перед собой того, кого отчаянно надеялся увидеть хотя бы по ту сторону смерти.

….Шепард была почти благодарна костомордой дряни, когда та бросилась в атаку, и на несколько минут мир сжался до размеров тесного, полутемного помещения и боя, в котором одна из них должна была умереть. 

Турианка в один прыжок сократила расстояние между ними, но первый удар нанесла не ножом, а кулаком, метя в челюсть. Шепард отклонилась и полоснула ножом, надеясь попасть по вытянутой к ней руке, но противница отдернула ее раньше и ударила по ноге. Шепард не успела сменить стойку, лишаясь равновесия, и еще сильнее отклонилась назад, балансируя на грани падения. Турианка метнулась к ней с явным намерением добить, но в последний момент Шепард пнула ее ногой в живот. Конечно, этот удар не причинил особого вреда, но он оборвал атаку и помог выиграть драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы сгруппироваться и закончить падение кувырком. 

Как только пол и потолок оказались в нужных местах, Шепард бросилась в атаку и, уже почти достигнув турианки, перебросила нож в другую руку, а опустевшую вскинула на уровень лица, блокируя встречный удар. Раздался лязг металла, когда нож турианки столкнулся с наручем брони. Цепкая трехпалая лапа перехватила запястье Шепард, не давая ей вогнать нож в бок между пластин, Шепард же, вывернув кисть, сумела ухватить руку турианки и сжала со всей силы, на которую была способна сейчас. Женщины закружились по комнате. Бушующий в крови Шепард адреналин и застилающая глаза ярость сделали свое дело, срывая привычные ограничители сознания и заставляя ее сжимать пальцы как тиски. Турианка взвизгнула и разжала руку, нож с гулким звоном упал на бетонный пол… и этот звук многократно отразился в голове Шепард, когда противница, вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться, дернула ее на себя и со всей силы ударила головой. 

Шепард выпустила ее руку и сделала несколько нетвердых шагов назад, встряхивая головой и силясь восстановить зрение. Все в помещении слегка двоилось, кровь из рассеченной брови заливала глаз. Но бой не был закончен. Турианка потратила пару секунд на усмешку, а потом устремилась к ней…

Шепард надо было отступить… но она закричала и бросилась вперед. Турианка ощерилась, приняв это за потерю контроля, и тоже ускорилась, но в последний момент Шепард сгруппировалась и упала, делая подсечку и вкладывая в это движение всю инерцию броска. Турианка споткнулась и потеряла равновесие. Однако на ногах устояла. 

Гаррус как в замедленной съемке наблюдал за тем, как она восстанавливает баланс и начинает разворот, сгибая пальцы для атаки когтями. У нее были длинные руки. Люди недооценивали длину рук турианцев, особенно в рукопашной, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рассчитывать на удар когтями. Инстинкт заставлял их оценивать противника по человеческим меркам… Шепард стояла так близко! Слишком близко!

Гаррус дернулся и захрипел, стремясь предупредить призрака об опасности, но из горла не вырвалось ни одного членораздельного слова, только булькающие, срывающиеся звуки и глухой кашель, обдирающий горло. 

Но удара не случилось. Шепард, упав на колено, сделала странное, текучее движение, плавно и быстро перенесшее ее в сторону. Она вновь оказалась за спиной турианки и тут же метнула нож. В воздухе раздался свист, когда его прорезала сталь… а потом тело грузно упало на пол. Нож вошел точно в затылок, пробил и плотную кожу, и хрящи… он вошел в череп по самую рукоять! С какой же силой Шепард его метнула? А впрочем, она была призраком; с чего бы призракам иметь ограничения в силе? 

Откуда-то из-за двери все еще раздавались выстрелы и хлопки биотических атак, но Гаррус не мог на них сосредоточится. Да и не хотел. От резких движений и попыток шевелить изуродованной челюстью его мутило, но боли не было — дурной знак в таких случаях, Гаррус это понимал. Его сознание балансировало на самой грани, и он не сомневался, что на этот раз уже не проснется. Но это не особенно его беспокоило. 

Гаррус смотрел, как Шепард, убедившись, что противница мертва, бросилась к нему через комнату. Она была точь-в-точь такая, как он запомнил. Манера двигаться, манера хмурить брови и вся эта причудливая человеческая мимика, которая ежеминутно изменяла их лица. Не важно, что волосы чуть отрасли, а броня поменялась — это была она. Именно она из всех, кого он знал за свою жизнь. И она пришла. Сейчас. За ним. 

Оказавшись рядом, Шепард протянула было руки, явно чтобы приподнять его лицо, но тут же их отдернула, не зная, как за это взяться, чтобы не причинить ему боли. 

— Гаррус, черт, держись! — Ее голос звучал так напряженно, что почти вибрировал, становясь странно похожим на турианский. — Мы тебя вытащим, не теряй сознания!

Шепард принялась возиться с замком наручников, ругаясь, кляня ублюдков из «Морока», какого-то Призрака с его тайнами и саму себя за то, что не может взломать простенький код. Быстро собрать нужную комбинацию символов в электронном замке у нее получилось только с третьей попытки, руки странно дрожали. Бывало ли раньше, чтобы у Шепард дрожали руки? 

Одновременно с борьбой с замками она что-то кричала в коммуникатор, смысл слов ускользал, но Гаррус и не пытался на нем сосредоточиться. Ему нравилось слышать ее голос, которого он не слышал больше двух лет и никогда больше не мог услышать на этом свете. Тот самый голос, те самые интонации. Когда Шепард злилась, окончания ее слов срывались на рык. Вот как сейчас. Только сейчас в этом рыке было больше страха, чем негодования, он сбивался в прерывистые обертона и колебался. 

Если бы Гаррус мог, он бы посмеялся. Он, конечно, помнил легенды о том, что Духи приходят к умирающим в облике кого-то значимого или любимого, но в тех легендах всегда говорилось, что Духи спокойны и величественны — все-то у него не как у нормальных турианцев! Мало того, что Дух явился за ним в облике человеческой женщины, так еще и ведет себя точь-в-точь как она, хотя чего теперь бояться и зачем так суетиться? К чему все это представление?

Гаррус прикрыл глаза, почувствовав, как наручники перестали впиваться в стертые до крови запястья, и вместо них кожи коснулось тепло женских пальцев. Надо же… даже это как по-настоящему. Уверенное, но при этом очень аккуратное прикосновение, непривычно гладкое из-за человеческой кожи… 

Слабость нарастала, она прибывала как вода, стремительно заполняющая герметичный отсек, и Гаррус с отстраненным спокойствием понимал, что скоро все закончится. Страха как не было, так и не появилось, а боль ушла, ее отголоски долетали до сознания все реже и больше не ощущались чем-то, действительно имевшим к нему отношение. Из мускулов уходило напряжение, копившееся все эти два года. Хотелось спать, но еще хотелось снова посмотреть на Шепард. Просто посмотреть и заставить чертово зрение хоть напоследок сфокусироваться… перед глазами все расплывалось, а проклятая женщина металась вокруг него, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Что-то прикладывала к его шее — кажется, это был шприц, — что-то кричала в передатчик, пыталась чем-то замотать его раны и то и дело вскидывала голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, но почему-то не задерживала взгляд. 

Гаррусу казалось, что ее лицо потрескалось в нескольких местах и сквозь эти трещинки пробивается свет. Мандибулы непроизвольно дернулись в болезненной тени улыбки. В Шепард всегда был свет. А может, огонь. Что-то горячее и непримиримое, тянущее за собой, согревающее… и вызывающее привыкание, как наркотик. Если бы Гаррус мог сейчас шевельнуть хоть пальцем, он бы потрогал эти трещинки на странно побелевших щеках женщины. И заставил бы ее остановиться и, наконец, _посмотреть_ на него. Но он не мог, тело почти не слушалось, и даже поднимать каждый раз отяжелевшие веки становилось почти непосильной задачей. 

— Не теряй сознания! — повторила Шепард, когда выстрелы в коридоре затихли и остались только громкие приближающиеся шаги, отдающиеся в голове Гарруса эхом. Она перестала кружить вокруг и замерла, ловя его взгляд. 

Глаза у нее тоже были как раньше — тот же цвет, те же странные пятнышки на радужке, то же богатое, но сейчас противоречивое выражение, как будто женщина никак не могла выбрать между паникой и решимостью. Несколько секунд Гаррус видел ее лицо с режущей четкостью, а потом зрение вновь скакнуло, распадаясь на пятна. Горячая рука прижалась к его шее сзади. Почему такая горячая? Люди же холоднее турианцев… его знобит? Или Духи еще горячее… 

— Вакариан! — Рык раздался так близко, что дыхание ощущалось на лице, по обнаженным ранам прошлись искры боли, на этот раз достигшей сознания. Но через секунду их смело новое, яркое чувство, когда Шепард прижалась своим лбом к его. — Это приказ, черт тебя дери! Не смей терять сознание! Не смей…

Она говорила что-то еще, но Гаррус не расслышал, захваченный странной эйфорией. Он чувствовал, как истончается его связь с реальностью, у него не было сил шевельнуться, хотя очень хотелось ее обнять, уткнуться лицом в ее шею, где ярче всего ощущался природный запах, и почувствовать, как ее волосы щекочут пластины. Сказать что-нибудь тоже не было сил, челюсти отказывались двигаться, но несмотря на все это, впервые за два года Гаррус чувствовал покой и умиротворение. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь волнами тепла, которые исходили от женщины рядом, и не осознал момента, когда свет угас. 

Но тепло осталось и после этого.

Шепард с немым ужасом смотрела, как взгляд Гарруса теряет фокусировку, как медленно опускаются его веки, а тело расслабляется. Она не услышала, как подошел Мордин, и осознала его присутствие только после того, как саларианец решительно встряхнул ее за плечо. 

— Жив. — Позже Шепард думала, что должна бы расцеловать профессора за то, что в критической ситуации он начинал с главного. — Но ненадолго, если не доставить на «Нормандию» быстро. Вставайте, поможете его нести. — Мордин говорил, кружась вокруг пациента и стремительно обрабатывая раны. Его проворные пальцы быстро наносили медигель, а после на него накладывалась упругая герметизирующая «заплатка», призванная защитить рану от грязи и помочь остановить кровь. — Вы с Тейлором понесете, мы с Лоусон прикроем. Надо спешить. Они почти разблокировали столовую. 

Шепард кивала, машинально передавая профессору нужные компоненты из аптечки. Ей нужно было занять руки и вернуть самоконтроль. Она и забыла, когда в последний раз адреналин, страх и ярость смешивались в ее крови в такой ядовитый коктейль. Возможно, на Элизиуме, когда батарианцы напали на человеческую колонию, и перед ее глазами встал Мендуар — так четко и живо, что это можно было счесть галлюцинацией. Тогда избавиться от наваждения и сохранить трезвый рассудок было адски трудно, но Шепард полагала, что времена, когда она могла испытывать столь яркие чувства, давно миновали. А вот же… сюрприз-сюрприз. 

— Снимите перчатки, — велел тем временем Мордин и тут же пояснил, видя недоумение Шепард. — Перестраховка. Перчатки запачканы в вашей левоаминной крови. Вероятно, стирали с лица. Будете поддерживать его здесь. — Он указал место на боку Гарруса, которое уже было перебинтовано. — Контакт с левоаминной кровью может вызвать аллергическую реакцию. Как правило не опасна, но в его состоянии может стать фатальной. 

Шепард стащила с рук перчатки до того, как Мордин договорил. А говорил он быстро. К этому времени в камеру зашел Джейкоб, и, судя по лицу, зрелище шокировало его не меньше, чем саму Шепард. Они осторожно приподняли бессознательного Гарруса, закинув его руки себе на плечи, и готовы были идти, но Мордин все же потратил пару секунд на то, чтобы прилепить небольшой кусок кровоостанавливающего пластыря на рассеченную бровь Шепард. 

— Два глаза лучше, чем один, — с легкой улыбкой заметил он, выходя из камеры первым с пистолетом на изготовку. 

Шепард очень надеялась, что на сегодня лимит неприятностей исчерпан, но неприятности не заставили себя ждать. Они настигли группу у входа в боковой коридор в виде криков, топота и вспышек биотики. 

Миранда вовремя вскинула за спинами товарищей щит, погасив энергию, Шепард и Джейкоб ускорили шаг, но скорость их продвижения увеличилась не слишком: для двух космодесантников унести одного турианца без брони не должно было составить проблемы… если бы не нужно было делать это крайне аккуратно, чтобы не убить его в процессе. Коридор, ведущий на улицу, казался теперь невероятно длинным, открытая дверь маячила впереди, как свет в конце тоннеля. Шепард упорно переставляла ноги, раз за разом, раз за разом. Она старалась не думать о том, что пальцы, прижатые к боку друга, стали влажными от его крови, вместо этого подсчитывая, сколько осталось времени: Миранда прекрасно владела биотикой, но ее способности имели свой предел. Если противники-биотики выдохнутся раньше, в ход пойдет оружие, а значит у них будет еще несколько секунд, пока не разрядятся блоки щитов, к тому же…

Проем двери впереди вдруг заслонила чья-то фигура. Шепард хватило секундного взгляда, чтобы узнать очертания брони. В голове пронеслось «окружили!», и она потянулась к пистолету, не желая сдаваться без боя. Вообще не желая сдаваться. 

Мордин тоже поднял пистолет. Крик, раздавшийся от двери, на полсекунды опередил нажатие на курок. 

— В сторону! 

Этот голос Шепард узнала, и они с Джейкобом тут же отпрянули к одной из стен, оттаскивая с собой и бесчуственного турианца. Мордин отступил на другую сторону вместе с Мирандой, и Шепард готова была поклясться, что услышала его приглушенный смешок. 

Неожиданные помощники открыли огонь прямо от двери, и вовремя: наемники как раз завернули в коридор. Несколько тел упало на пол, другие бросились за угол, в укрытие. Пятеро бойцов в разномастной броне вошли в коридор и, миновав спасательный отряд, открыли огонь, не давая наемникам высунуться из-за угла. 

Минутой спустя Шепард и остальные оказались на улице. Тут было полно вооруженных людей, и не только. Ария стояла неподалеку от входа в здание, вальяжно привалившись к ящикам и всем видом демонстрируя скучающую расслабленность. 

— Недурно. Даже жаль было вмешиваться, — заметила она, поймав взгляд Шепард. — Любопытно было бы взглянуть, как бы ты выкручивалась сама. 

— Ждала до последнего, — констатировал Мордин, проходя мимо Арии, он не выглядел удивленным ее появлением.

— Королева должна появляться эффектно, — иронично улыбнулась азари, и ее глаза блеснули хищным удовлетворением. У Шепард осталось впечатление, что эти двое вели между собой диалог, смысл которого невозможно было понять, опираясь только на произносимые реплики. Впрочем, сейчас это мало ее интересовало. 

Смерив спасенного взглядом, Ария кивком подозвала подручного-батарианца. 

— Проследи, чтобы они добрались до своего корабля без приключений.

Тот кивнул, и вскоре рядом ними оказались еще несколько человек, которые помогли безопасно загрузить раненого в аэрокар под чутким руководством Мордина. Ария же поймала Шепард за локоть, когда та уже собиралась последовать за своей командой. Легкий рывок, и женщина оказалась в личном пространстве азари. 

— И Шепард. — Королева пиратов усмехнулась, в ее глазах переливалась стальная острота. — Такой бардак ты бы не устроила, даже если б захотела. 

Шепард моргнула, в первый момент вообще не сообразив, к чему это сказано, но потом недавний разговор всплыл в памяти, и она хмыкнула: 

— Неужели? — Ей пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не начать выкручивать руку из захвата. Ария выполнила свою часть сделки и сделала даже больше; поговорить с нею стоило, даже если этот разговор не нес в себе ничего, кроме желания азари позабавиться в очередной раз. И даже если сама Шепард сейчас отчаянно не хотела тратить время на словесные игры. 

— У тебя многовато принципов, — ответила Ария, пальцами подцепив подбородок Шепард и слегка запрокидывая ее голову. — Пока что. И ты не в отчаянии. А чтобы устроить _такой_ бардак отчаяния нужно очень-очень много. 

— Учту. 

— Вот и хорошо. А теперь иди. Я сообщу тебе, когда мне понадобится услуга. — Ария отпустила Шепард, вновь усмехаясь. — Может быть, я даже не попрошу тебя отстреливать адмиралов Альянса. Ну, если только парочку самых раздражающих.

* * *

Была середина ночного цикла, но в медотсеке ярко горел свет, а за опущенными жалюзи мелькали тени. Мордин, доктор Чаквас и Миранда объединили свои силы, и вот уже несколько часов пытались удержать турианца на этом свете.

Шепард они выгнали из отсека с нарушающей субординацию решимостью, и какое-то время она занимала себя повседневными делами вроде просмотра почты, ежедневного обхода корабля и обмена колкостями с Джокером, но дела прискорбно быстро закончились, шутки не придумывались, и Шепард вновь оказалась на третьей палубе. 

Теперь она сидела за столом в зоне столовой, допивала третью чашку кофе и гипнотизировала взглядом окна медотсека, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от нервозности и выкинуть из головы вопросы, на которые пока все равно негде было взять ответы. 

Слова Арии про отчаяние засели в памяти. Что же у него случилось? Чем больше Шепард думала об этом, тем шире разверзалась пропасть непонимания. Когда они расстались в доке Цитадели, Гаррус был преисполнен энтузиазма и решительно настроен добиться желаемого. Казалось, что он наконец достиг согласия с самим собой, понял, чего хочет от жизни, и это прибавило ему оптимизма и внутреннего спокойствия. Это искренне радовало ее, и Шепард не сомневалась в своих выводах ни тогда, ни после, ведь они с Гаррусом поддерживали связь и не упускали случая поболтать в сети, когда выдавалась свободная минутка. 

Шепард не представляла, что могло произойти за эти два года, чтобы тот Гаррус превратился в одинокого мстителя, который сражается со злом в самом его средоточении, без малейшей надежды на победу, без видимой стратегии, будто просто со злости и… «от отчаяния» — последнее слово прозвучало голосом Арии. Может, у него кто-то умер? Какое-то несчастье с семьей? Или по службе случилось что-то настолько дурное… но ведь, судя по информации СУЗИ, подготовку СПЕКТРа Гаррус не закончил, а в СБЦ вернулся едва ли на несколько недель; если бы что-то произошло там, сообразительный ИИ корабля это бы упомянул… Шепард раздраженно тряхнула головой, вновь устремляя взгляд в сторону медотсека. 

Главное, чтобы он выжил и встал на ноги. А уж выяснить, что за беда настолько его подкосила и загнала в этакую дыру, она успеет.  
И, будто в ответ на ее мысли, двери медотсека с тихим звуком разъехались, выпуская доктора Чаквас. Карин скользнула взглядом по затемненному помещению, заметив Шепард, кажется, вздохнула и направилась к ней. Когда женщина ступила под свет тусклой лампы над столом, Шепард рассмотрела, какой уставшей та выглядела. Уставшей, но не разочарованной. 

— Ну как он, доктор? 

Карин села напротив, протянула руку за кофе и, когда Шепард передала ей чашку, выпила его в один глоток. Затем она вздохнула и успокаивающе ей улыбнулась. Тепло и тоже как-то совсем не по уставу. 

— Жить будет. Но досталось ему серьезно. Дольше всего будет заживать химический ожог на шее. Коленная чашечка раздроблена, чтобы он мог нормально ходить, придется ставить имплант, но доктор Солус заверил меня, что уже имел дело с такими операциями и не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Ранение в ногу не опасно, пуля прошла навылет, при интенсивной терапии заживет в два счета. С этим ему повезло, не так уж и много на теле турианца мест, в которые можно выстрелить, чтобы прошло навылет, и не надо было делать операцию и вынимать пулю, застрявшую в пластине изнутри. С людьми в этом плане гораздо проще. 

— А его руки? — Шепард попыталась заставить голос звучать по-деловому, хотя не была уверена, насколько преуспела. Образ изуродованных рук друга с вырванными когтями и срезанными пластинами отпечатался у нее в мозгу. От воспоминаний об этом горло сжимала судорога тошноты, и какая-то часть сознания Шепард изумлялась этому, задаваясь вопросом: неужели за годы службы она не привыкла к подобным зрелищам? Ведь доводилось видеть вещи и похуже. Но, быть может, видеть такое у незнакомых пострадавших и у лучшего друга — разные вещи. 

— Мы обработали раны и, к счастью, вы вытащили его достаточно быстро, воспалительные процессы не успели начаться. Некоторое время понадобится, чтобы когти отросли, но при правильном питании это у турианцев происходит довольно быстро, а маленькие пластины на тыльных сторонах ладоней рудиментарны, так что все, чем ему грозит их отсутствие — это шрамы. — Доктор вздохнула. — Шрамов после этой истории у него останется в избытке.

— Я могу его увидеть? 

Карин внимательно посмотрела на Шепард, что-то оценивая в уме, и медленно кивнула.

— Да, но ненадолго. Мы дали ему сильные седативные препараты, он уснет минут через десять. Ближайшие дни будут решающими для восстановления, и лучше бы его организму полностью сосредоточиться на этом, не отвлекаясь на работу сознания. Когда наберется сил, мы с профессором Солусом поставим его на ноги за неделю-полторы. — Она сдержанно улыбнулась — Тогда и наговоритесь вдоволь. Но сейчас можете зайти. Только не давайте ему много болтать, у него повреждена шея, ротовые пластины, и надорваны связки одной из мандибул. Разговаривать в таком состоянии — не лучшая идея. Но если это хоть в какой-то мере все еще тот Гаррус, которого я помню, пытаться он будет. 

Шепард усмехнулась, но звук получился прерывистым и ломким. 

— Я вас поняла. — Она поднялась и быстро направилась к двери, но на полпути остановилась и, вновь взглянув на бортового врача, сказала негромко, но очень искренне: — Спасибо, Карин. 

— Не за что, это ведь мой долг, — улыбнулась та. — К тому же всегда приятно помочь старым друзьям. 

Шепард вошла в палату, ощущая несвойственную себе нерешительность. Гаррус лежал на медицинской кушетке, весь опутанный проводами и капельницами. Шея была закрыта какой-то странной конструкцией, скрывающей ожог, руки полностью прятались под бинтами, вызывая ассоциации с мумией. Лицо пересекало несколько упругих повязок, видимо, призванных зафиксировать пострадавшую мандибулу и прикрыть срезанную часть пластин. Турианец был накрыт простыней по грудь, но под очертаниями ткани Шепард заметила сложный фиксаж на его пострадавшей ноге…

От созерцания друга в таком состоянии гнев искрами пробегал под кожей, побуждая сжимать кулаки все сильнее и накапливаясь в них почти как биотика. Шепард пришлось дважды напомнить себе слова Чаквас прежде, чем подойти к кушетке вплотную и заглянуть Гаррусу в лицо. Он был неестественно расслабленным, но все еще не спал. Шепард показалось, что сталь почти вытеснила из его глаз льдистую синеву, но, когда их взгляды встретились, она увидела узнавание и почти физически ощутила, как камень падает с плеч. 

— Это какой-то странный загробный мир. — Его слова едва можно было различить, так хрипло и невнятно они звучали. Гаррус едва мог приоткрыть рот. — Нет бара. Меня латают военные в форме «Цербера»… но ты здесь. Все еще. Так что плевать на остальное. 

Его мандибулы дрогнули, но вместо улыбки лицевые пластины будто прошила судорога, и Шепард замотала головой, осторожно касаясь его плеча. 

— Молчи. Ты не умер. Но сейчас закрой рот и помалкивай. На тебе живого места нет. Молчи и поправляйся. Ты нужен мне здоровым, чтобы помочь разгрести то дерьмо, в которое вляпалась эта хренова Галактика. Как в старые добрые времени. Ты меня понял, Вакариан? И упаси тебя Духи еще так меня напугать. Даже не вздумай… — Она все говорила и говорила, не в силах закрыть рот или подумать о том, что несет. Слова просто лились с губ как вода через сметенную плотину. 

Гаррус молчал, глядя на нее и, кажется, даже не моргая. Было в его взгляде что-то, от чего у Шепард перехватывало дыхание. Он смотрел на нее так, будто боялся, что если моргнет — она исчезнет. В этом взгляде были жажда и отчаянное, но в то же время какое-то совершенно не свойственное ему уязвимое выражение, мольба не исчезать, не растворяться в воздухе, как будто она и правда была призраком. 

Шепард резко замолчала, осознавая, что он ведь правда может так думать. Он считает ее мертвой, он был на ее похоронах — об этом СУЗИ говорила и даже предлагала видеозапись. И он понимал, что ему никак было не выбраться из плена. 

Надо было срочно прояснить ситуацию, но именно в этот момент язык как будто отсох, а мысли заметались в голове Шепард бестолковыми перепуганными птицами. Она не представляла, с чего начать и как все объяснить быстро и емко. Слова рассыпались, не желая складываться в предложения. Какой-то отстраненной частью себя Шепард понимала, что это последствия нервного истощения, и если заставить себя поспать, все вернется на круги своя. Но понимание не помогало. 

Не в силах справиться со своим проклятым языком, Шепард протянула руку и осторожно, едва касаясь, провела пальцами по скуле Гаррус на менее пострадавшей половине лица. Он вздохнул, шумно, с присвистом. А потом вновь попытался улыбнуться. 

— Все в порядке. Наплевать, что умер, — проговорил он с усилием. — Не беспокойся. Это место… я хотел быть здесь… после. Спасибо, что вернула меня сюда…

На выдохе он произнес ее имя и прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон. Мурашки побежали по спине Шепард, и она едва сумела заставить себя оставаться на месте и не бежать за доктором Чаквас. Ее ведь предупредили, что он уснет. И ни один из подключенных к нему приборов не сообщал об изменении состояния. 

Следующим пришло удивление: она уже и не помнила, когда кто-нибудь называл ее по имени, даже друзья и Андерсон давно перешли на «Шепард». Черт, да она даже не была уверена, что все члены экипажа «Нормандии» знают, что кроме «коммандер», у нее есть и куда более тривиальное, человеческое имя! 

— Все действительно в порядке, — прошептала она, наклонившись так низко, что кожей ощущала исходящее от него тепло. — Теперь в порядке.

* * *

Доктор Чаквас настояла на том, чтобы в первые дни Гарруса держали на седативных препаратах, и вскоре резонность ее решения поняли все, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к медотсеку. Как только пациент пришел в себя и поверил, что все еще пребывает на этом свете, у него возник резонный вопрос о том, сколько из смутных воспоминаний о спасении из плена отражают реальность. Ответы требовались ему настолько, что он готов был отправиться на их поиски сразу же, не взирая на не функционирующую ногу и израненные руки, которые благодаря интенсивному лечению выглядели уже не так кошмарно, но все еще не вернули ни прежнюю силу, ни прежнюю цепкость. В конце концов Карин надоело с ним спорить, и она, пользуясь своей монархической властью над медотсеком, пригрозила привязать излишне прыткого пациента к кровати до возвращения Шепард с миссии.

Это имя, прозвучавшее из уст врача столь буднично, возымело поистине колдовской эффект, и Гаррус покорно дождался обещанной встречи. 

Джокер, по понятным причинам знающий обо всем, что творится на корабле, не преминул первым сообщить Шепард о том, что ей предстоит серьезный разговор по возвращении, и коммандер пришла в медотсек, даже не завернув перед этим в свою каюту. Несколько дней она обдумывала разговор, вертя слова так и этак, словно кубик Рубика, то находя, казалось бы, идеальную формулировку, то впадая в отчаяние, потому что: «не то, не то, не то!». Шепард должна была объяснить все как следует, потому что ей нужно было, чтобы он остался на корабле. Это было просто необходимо, хоть она и не могла в полной мере рационально объяснить эту потребность. 

Его слова, сказанные после операции, конечно внушали некоторый оптимизм, но также Шепард не могла не признать, что он произнес их, считая, что она мертва, и обращался к той Шепард, которую знал. Что если _эта_ Шепард слишком изменилась? Сама она не чувствовала в себе особых эмоциональных перемен, разве что эти странноватые вспышки эмоций… впрочем, их можно было списать на стресс. Умереть и ожить — это тот еще стресс. Но что если она заблуждается? Что, если Карин и Джокер, которые хоть и знали ее, но не были ее лучшими друзьями, не заметили перемен, а он заметит? Что, если та Шепард в самом деле не стала бы работать с «Цербером» даже в сложившихся обстоятельствах? 

Вопросов и бестолковой, тоже не слишком-то привычной паники за последние дни накопилось столько, что Шепард буквально за шкирку втащила себя в медотсек, мысленно обматерив и велев не быть рохлей.

Впрочем, первый же взгляд на друга ее приободрил. Тот выглядел гораздо лучше, чем все последние дни, и при виде нее его глаза вспыхнули такой неподдельной радостью, что Шепард даже стало неловко за собственные подозрения. 

Их разговор тогда не был длинным и снял с плеч Шепард груз с первых же слов. Гаррусу не потребовалось и десятой доли ее объяснений, больше смахивающих на оправдания. 

— Значит, «Цербер». Стоит держать тыл под присмотром, Шепард. — Вот и все, что он сказал об этом. Ни сомнений, ни возражений, ни намека на осуждение. 

— Место того, кто присматривает за моим тылом, все еще числится за тобой, Вакариан, — с немалым облегчением сообщила Шепард, — так что поправляйся и приступай. 

Гаррус широко усмехнулся, вновь потревожив мандибулу, и тут же зашипел, бормоча ругательства. 

— Ладно-ладно, пойду я, — заторопилась Шепард, — иначе Карин предъявит мне претензии за саботаж ее работы — Она кивнула на лицо Гарруса и, видя его умоляющую гримасу, улыбнулась. — Нет, я не буду просить ее отпустить тебя раньше времени. Но, возможно, могу скрасить твой вынужденный досуг.  
Она повернулась к интерактивной панели СУЗИ и обратилась к ней. Светящаяся сфера тут же спроецировалась в воздухе. 

— Гаррус, это СУЗИ, наш ИИ. 

— СУЗИ, это офицер Вакариан, теперь он член команды. Расскажи ему, что нынче умеет «Нормандия» и что тут можно калибровать. Он в этом спец. И ответь на вопросы, если они возникнут. — Тут Шепард усмехнулась, представляя, сколько вопросов может возникнуть у друга, что по поводу корабля, что по поводу ИИ. 

После этого события понеслись так стремительно, что на посторонние размышления редко появлялось время. Но периодически мысли плевали на занятость хозяйки. 

Видя отблеск снайперского прицела, Шепард ловила себя на том, что с таким прикрытием ощущает странный комфорт даже в гуще драки с визжащими хасками, которые так и норовили отгрызть от нее кусок. Это раззадоривало. Но бывало и так, что маятник отклонялся в другую сторону.

Временами, когда Шепард не спалось, и она лежала посередине своей слишком большой постели и смотрела в огромный иллюминатор, на кой-то дьявол встроенный в потолок, в голову лезли мрачные мысли о том, что тогда, на Омеге, все висело на волоске. Множество обстоятельств сошлись в одной точке, чтобы сделать спасение возможным, и стоило хоть одной детали дать осечку… Шепард злилась на себя за эти мысли. Она понятия не имела, откуда они вообще берутся и какой в них смысл. Все ведь закончилось хорошо. К тому же она никогда не была склонна к пустым переживаниям о прошлом, даже когда речь шла о трагических событиях, предотвратить которые не получилось. Что же изменилось теперь? Почему эти воспоминания впечатались в душу так крепко? Отчего кажется, будто они выломали замок из какой-то двери, скрытой глубоко-глубоко, и из нее теперь тянет неприятным холодом, пускающим по коже мурашки? 

Шепард не имела ни малейшего представления о причинах и привычно сваливала все на стресс. 

Стресса на работе хватало и ей, и всей ее команде, начиная от штурмового отряда и заканчивая экипажем корабля, которому постоянно приходилось что-то переделывать и модернизировать, чтобы подготовить «Нормандию» к броску через смертоносный ретранслятор. Шепард видела эту усталость в своих подчиненных с каждым днем все больше, и потому, как только представилась возможность, она объявила увольнительную. 

— Цитадель. — Гаррус усмехнулся, подходя к Шепард, когда она стояла у перил в доке. — Почему именно здесь? Есть какие-то дела, или ты просто решила немного побесить Альянс и Совет? — Его голос сочился задором. Идея бесить Совет явно не казалась ему такой уж неприемлемой. Шепард развела руками.

— Так уж получилось, я тут ни при чем. Досюда было ближе, чем до Иллиума, и всем нужно сделать передышку. К тому же, — продолжила она после паузы, — нам предстоит познакомиться с любезно рекомендованной Призраком воровкой, и еще я планировала навестить Андерсона. 

— И отдохнуть, — напомнил Гаррус.

— И отдохнуть, — улыбнулась Шепард. — Я тоже часть экипажа. 

— Уже составила план?

— Нет, обычно мой план отдыха — натащить в кровать как можно больше еды, возможно, даже вредной, приплюсовать к этому книгу или какие-нибудь фильмы и лежать. 

— Кажется, я понимаю, почему ты не особенно хорошо танцуешь, — рассмеялся Гаррус и продолжил прежде, чем Шепард успела воплотить свое возмущение в слова. — Пойдем, покажу тебе пару тайных мест с хорошей едой и жареными ящерицами. 

— С чем, с чем? — опешила она, машинально направляясь за ним. 

— С жареными ящерицами, — невозмутимо повторил турианец. — Отличные на вкус, между прочим. В панировке, с перцем, хрустящие и сочные внутри. А если есть с пряным соусом…

Шепард закатила глаза.

— Вакариан, прекращай так вкусно описывать ящериц, это противозаконно! Ящерицы должны быть мерзкими! 

— Да ладно, не верю, что вас в учебке не тренировали на выживание в диких условиях, где ящерица — это деликатес и большое везение. 

— Вот именно! — наставительно сказала она. — Ловить и есть ящериц в программе по выживанию — это нормально, преодоление себя и воля к жизни; готовность слопать какую-то дрянь ради выживания и выполнения миссии — это да. А вот ты представь: выглядывают инструкторы из кустов, чтобы посмотреть, как там будущие космодесантники справляются, а они делают из подручных средств соус, строгают панировку, сделанной из палки ложкой помешивают котелок и с умным видом друг с другом советуются, достаточно ли поперчили деликатес и не надо ли его еще полить соком вон того винного плода. —Конец фразы Шепард не смогла договорить серьезно, и они оба рассмеялись. 

— Ну, как минимум, инструкторы должны были отметить моральную устойчивость и хороший вкус поднадзорных, — фыркнул Гаррус. Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но тут его окликнули по имени.

Шепард обернулась первой и увидела молодую статную турианку в форме СБЦ, которая только что проверяла чьи-то документы и не успела закрыть соответствующую программу на омнитуле. Она смотрела на них с сомнением, но когда через мгновение повернулся и Гаррус…

Турианка просто застыла, и даже Шепард заметила череду сменяющихся на ее лице эмоций; от изумления даже дрогнули мандибулы. И чутье подсказывало — это отнюдь не от радости встречи. 

— Как жизнь, Итала? — без особого энтузиазма спросил Гаррус, подтверждая догадку своего коммандера. 

— А… да, все идет своим чередом, — замялась та, подходя ближе и продолжая пялиться на его шрамы, чем вызывала у Шепард странное, колкое раздражение. Она давно научилась создавать между собой и собеседником эмоциональный барьер, который обычно не давал задевать ее за живое и не позволял ей выходить из себя и потакать деструктивным порывам… но сейчас хотелось пощелкать перед носом турианки пальцами, чтобы заставить ее переключить внимание. Нехорошо. — А как ты? Мы… ты пропал с радаров, ходило столько слухов…

— Да неужели, — криво усмехнулся Гаррус, а потом развел руками. — Я в полном порядке, так что, как видишь, слухи о моей жуткой и жалкой смерти несколько преувеличены. 

— Ну брось, я же не это имела ввиду, — недовольно хмыкнула Итала и сделала еще шаг ему навстречу. Теперь это очевидно было его личным пространством. 

Шепард одновременно испытала три разных чувства: изумление, ведь турианцы на людях держались очень сдержанно, в каких бы отношениях ни находились; раздражение, скакнувшее через три ступеньки вверх и уже мало объяснимое для самой Шепард; и иррациональное, инстинктивное беспокойство, ведь последний раз, когда Шепард видела турианку, приблизившуюся к Гаррусу настолько близко, это закончилось плохо. 

Коммандер тряхнула головой, осознавая, что уж последнее точно как-то нездорово… да и раздражение неуместно, но все, что она могла сейчас сделать — это натянуть на лицо маску невозмутимости. Странно тонкую и хрупкую. Впрочем, сошла и такая, сейчас на нее никто из этих двоих не смотрел. 

Итала протянула руку, явно намереваясь коснуться изуродованной половины лица Гарруса. 

— Сильно тебя потрепало с нашей последней встречи. — Ее голос звучал сочувственно и расстроенно.

Вообще-то Шепард не имела ничего против сочувствия, и сказать, что она была «расстроена», когда увидела Гарруса в той камере, было бы преступным преуменьшением, но сейчас эти интонации почему-то резанули ее слух. 

И не только ее, потому что Гаррус перехватил руку турианки, не дав себя коснуться. Движение вышло молниеносным и резким, как бросок змеи, да и пальцы, как показалось Шепард, сомкнулись слишком крепко. 

— Что есть, то есть, — медленно проговорил он, не сводя с Италы холодного непроницаемого взгляда.

Шепард не знала, что происходит между ними, но ей это, черт возьми, не нравилось. И потому она сделала то, что обычно делала, когда понятия не имела, как будет правильно: доверилась инстинкту. Инстинкт заставил подойти к другу, коснуться его плеча и окликнуть по имени, а когда он все же перевел на нее стальной взгляд, улыбнуться, не раздумывая о том, какая улыбка сейчас будет более уместна. Улыбнуться так, как ее всегда тянуло улыбаться в его компании.

И это сработало. Что-то изменилось в его взгляде, хотя Шепард и не могла бы сказать, что именно. Стремясь закрепить успех, она сказала:

— Ну так мы идем? Моя-то еда меня дождется, а вот твоя печеная ящерица может достаться кому-нибудь более расторопному, Вакариан.

— Покусившемуся на мое определенно понадобится расторопность, — усмехнулся он через паузу, и это была его настоящая усмешка. После этого он отпустил руку растерявшейся турианки и коротко кивнул ей. — Рад, что у тебя все благополучно, Итала. 

Какое-то время они шли по улицам Цитадели в молчании, но оно сгущалось, как облака, и это Шепард тоже не нравилось. В конце концов, сегодня она собиралась устроить себе выходной и не хотела так просто отказываться от этого эгоистичного желания. 

— Коллега? 

— Что, похоже? — иронично усмехнулся он, не глядя на нее. 

— Судя по тому, что она запросто нарушила этот ваш священный круг вежливого расстояния, не особенно похоже. — Шепард ответила с кристальной искренностью. — Но она сказала, ходило много слухов, и учитывая, что ты рассказывал про службу в СБЦ, сомневаюсь, что у тебя было много свободного времени, чтоб потратить его на создание круга знакомых вне работы. 

— Да ты прямо детектив. 

— А ты прямо не турианец, а рыба-еж, — не осталась в долгу Шепард, точно повторив его колючую интонацию. — У нас на Земле есть такие. Обычно нормальные рыбки, а как что — надуваются в пузырь, утыканный иголками. 

Гаррус сбился с шага и хрипловато рассмеялся, качая головой. Взгляд его потеплел. 

— Все же ты удивительна. Тащишь на себе проблемы целой гребаной галактики, периодически отвлекаясь на поручения работодателей, бывших и нынешних, и при этом где-то в тебе остается место дурачиться как ребенку. Куда в тебя все это помещается, Шепард? 

— Может, я тоже умею раздуваться как рыба-еж, чтоб помещалось, — сказала Шепард с лицом, достойным игры в покер. — Но никому не говори, это военная тайна. 

Теперь они снова смеялись вместе, и это было правильно. Некоторые встречные прохожие косились на них, но Шепард не придавала этому значения; в конце концов, видок у них со стороны наверняка был тот еще: человек и турианец, покрытые шрамами, вооруженные и вообще всем своим видом напоминающие головорезов… но при этом смеющиеся как школьники. 

— У нас с Италой был роман, — сказал Гаррус, когда смех и глупые комментарии про земную и турианскую фауну наконец иссякли. — Многие полагали, что это больше, чем интрижка. Итала тоже. И наши семьи. — Он усмехнулся со смесью сарказма и раздражения. — В общем-то, весь отдел нас негласно поженил, считал самой красивой парой и недоумевал, почему я тяну с официальным предложением, когда мне досталась самая прекрасная девушка в СБЦ. 

Шепард сощурилась на последних словах. Она не так уж давно начала различать турианцев по лицам, и их стандарты красоты были для нее пустым звуком. Мысль о том, хорош ли собой Гаррус по турианским меркам, просто не приходила ей в голову, но теперь взгляд Италы приобрел новые грани. 

— И почему ты тянул с этим? 

Гаррус пожал плечами. 

— Для меня это была интрижка. У нас с Италой было мало общего, и совершенно не совпадали представления о будущем. Она и правда самая красивая турианка в СБЦ, к тому же блестяще закончила Академию и, несомненно, талантлива в своей области. Она всегда стремилась добиться всего самого лучшего. Ну, знаешь: занять лучшее место в офисе, продемонстрировать самый высокий коэффициент раскрываемости, построить впечатляющую карьеру, быть самой запоминающейся на любом мероприятии, создать идеальную семью, нарожать красивых детишек и обязательно воспитать их так, чтобы они стали идеальным. — Он криво усмехнулся, бросив взгляд на Шепард. Сейчас в эту усмешку она не поверила. — Ну, и ты знаешь, как у меня обстоят дела с тем, чтобы быть идеальным турианцем. Я даже хорошим-то никогда не был. 

Слушая список идеальностей, Шепард не могла не заметить, что при переходе от общественного к личному пропущен один очевидный пункт, и упоминание коллег, которые считали их «самой красивой парой», доказывало, что этот пункт существовал. Вновь вспомнился взгляд Италы и ее шок при виде шрамов Гарруса. Это было странно, если задуматься. Турианцы по менталитету воины, шрамы не должны настолько изумлять их, особенно при том, что Итала все-таки работает в полиции, а не в детском саду, и должна была многое видеть. Относилось ли ее расстройство к тому, что Гаррус угодил в жуткую передрягу, или же она, все еще пребывая в иллюзиях насчет их отношений, сожалела, что часть ее идеальной мозаики стала куда менее идеальной? 

Шепард сбилась с шага, почувствовав, что ей хочется стукнуть турианку. Она мотнула головой, избавляясь от вставшей перед глазами картинки. Да что это с ней такое?

— Шепард?

— Ну, о критериях идеальности турианцев я судить не берусь, — сказала она, улыбнувшись и надеясь, что недавние мысли не отражаются на ее лице. Или что Гаррус не настолько хорошо его читает. — Но для моего корабля ты идеально подходишь. И, — ее улыбка стала шире, — так как сегодня мы в увольнительной, и я как бы не на службе, пожалуй, буду в открытую считать, что вся Иерархия, включая твое семейство, твоих коллег-турианцев и твоих бывших, крупно просчиталась на твоей счет и облажалась. 

— Облажалась в чем? — не без любопытства спросил Гаррус. 

— В том, что упустила тебя. Потому что «Нормандия» тебя обратно не вернет. Звездолет, как говорится, улетел. — Шепард даже изобразила рукой тот звездолет, вдруг решив, что дурачиться сейчас куда лучше, чем думать, о чем говорит тот факт, что в ее голове вместо «Нормандии» было слово «я», и разум вклинился в процесс формулирования предложения в самый последний момент. — А теперь пошли уже есть чертовых ящериц и запивать ринколом!

Гаррус расхохотался. 

— Ну уж нет, Шепард, без моральной поддержки дипломированного доктора я не осилю еще раз смотреть, как ты корчишься в почти что предсмертной агонии и проклинаешь небеса, кроганов, турианцев-барменов и саму себя, пытаясь при этом приложиться к кафельному полу клубного туалета _на Омеге_! — Последнее было произнесено так, как будто это и было самой страшной частью случившегося. 

Шепард фыркнула. 

— Теперь я просто обязана сделать в подпитии что-нибудь, что затмит этот позорный инцидент и сотрет его из памяти. 

— Может, сразу позовем профессора? — Гаррус приподнял надбровные дуги и скорчил невинную гримасу настолько, насколько позволяло его лицо… и смеющиеся глаза. 

— Не спортивно, Вакариан. — Шепард пихнула его в бок и подмигнула. Спокойный и рассудительный внутренний голос намекал ей, что этот разговор сползает в сторону странных иносказаний, и контроль начинает истончаться уже сейчас, а ведь они в самом деле собирались сегодня пить. Но Шепард отмахнулась. В конце концов, сегодня у нее была увольнительная.

* * *

Они шли все дальше по извилистым улочкам жилого района Цитадели, и вскоре Шепард поняла, что окончательно и бесповоротно заблудилась. Искусственный день клонился к вечеру, и освещение постепенно становилось более приглушенным и золотистым. Шепард с интересом наблюдала за удлиняющимися тенями и меняющимися из-за этого очертаниями улицы, думая, что никогда не была на Цитадели в это время. А может была, но не обращала внимания на потрясающий, реалистичный эффект заката.

— Пришли, — сказал Гаррус, прерывая ее созерцательный транс. 

Теперь они стояли рядом с небольшим трехэтажным зданием, два верхних этажа которого нависали над первым и поддерживались странными колоннами — не гладкими, а будто составленными из множества тонких трубок. Больше всего эта текстура напомнила Шепард стволы причудливых инопланетных деревьев. И переступив порог, коммандер подумала, что не ошиблась. 

Ресторанчик был оформлен в этническом стиле, явно тяготеющим к примитивным культурам. На стенах висели деревянные тотемные маски со сложными резными узорами и украшениями из перьев, веток и небольших костей. Мебель или в самом деле была деревянной, или умело имитировала дерево. Цвета обивки на стульях и диванах подобрали так, чтобы они, оставаясь яркими, казались натуральными, будто их покрасили природными красителями. Барная стойка совершенно точно была деревянной, а кухонное помещение от зала для посетителей отделяла шуршащая занавесь из крупных бусин, ракушек и чего-то вроде коротких бамбуковых палочек. 

Шепард осматривалась, не скрывая удивления. Зал был разделен на две примерно одинаковые зоны со столиками и пространство рядом с длинной барной стойкой. Посетителей сейчас было немало, но ощущения тесноты не создавалось. 

Гаррус уверенно прошел в левую часть зала и указал Шепард на угловой столик. Он располагался в нише и был с трех сторон окружен диванами с непривычно высокими спинками. На стене над ним красовалось панно с устрашающей, но притягивающей взгляд маской какого-то птицеподобного существа. На самом столе, идеально имитирующим гладкое, будто обласканное волнами дерево, не было меню, но имелся небольшой фонарь, заключенный в клетку из палок разного размера и фактуры. Шепард подозревала, что держит их на самом деле хороший клей, но это было не заметно, а вот обмотка из грубой травяной веревки сверху и снизу очень даже бросалась в глаза. 

— Ты уверен, что он не зарезервирован? 

— Уверен, — усмехнулся Гаррус, садясь. — Он зарезервирован за СБЦ.

— Ты же уже не в СБЦ, — лукаво улыбнулась Шепард, усаживаясь. 

— Но многие помнят, что я там работал, и спрашивать удостоверение у бывшего коллеги, пришедшего раньше — дурной тон, — пояснил он и велел подошедшему официанту принести им фирменное блюдо и меню. 

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — медленно проговорила Шепард, — но ты же помнишь, что если я буду есть декстро-еду, то скорее всего умру в муках? Ну, или проведу всю ночь там, где не хотелось бы. Первый вариант лучше, не такой унизительный. 

— Да, что-то такое припоминаю про людей, — улыбнулся он. — Но травить тебя в мои планы не входило. И пока они готовят, я расскажу тебе занятную историю про это заведение. Если хочешь. 

— Спрашиваешь! — Шепард фыркнула. — Еще сегодня утром я была уверена, что турианцы — ярые приверженцы минимализма, порядка и строгости форм. 

— Так и есть, но знаешь, всегда найдутся исключения. Это место оформлено под древнюю культуру одного из наших народов. Первый хозяин, который все это и организовал, был военным химиком. Родился он в колониальных мирах, но дослужился до высоких званий на Палавене, и ничего, казалось бы, не предвещало, но потом его родная колония решила устроить небольшой мятеж, и он, попав… как там у вас говорится? Между молотом и наковальней? — Шепард кивнула, внимательно слушая. — Так вот: попав в такую передрягу, он отказался выполнить приказ. — Гаррус усмехнулся. — Не такой хороший из него был турианец, как многие полагали. Конечно, за подобное ему светила высшая мера, но за былые заслуги и идеальный послужной список, а также принимая во внимание очевидный конфликт интересов, к стенке ставить не стали, а просто разжаловали, да и выгнали вон с позором. 

— И он перебрался сюда? 

— Да, ему запретили возвращаться в родную колонию, пока там не уляжется обстановка, чтобы он не стал случайно «знаменем революции». Так что он начал тут новую жизнь и открыл это заведение. — Гаррус обвел взглядом помещение. — Уж не знаю, чего в этой экзотичности больше, желания познакомить другие расы с нашей культурой, какой она была в незапамятные времена, или желания сделать что-то «турианское, но не турианское», не такое привычное, но это не так уж важно. — Гаррус улыбнулся Шепард. — Подозреваю, что ты не понимаешь, как древние маски и перья спасут тебя от отравления. Но предыстория была нужна. Дело в том, что Карис — так его звали — после той истории весьма недолюбливал Иерархию и, подозреваю, разочаровался в наших традициях поведения… а может, и мышления. Думаю, он хотел сделать нас более понятными для окружающих. И вот где-то на пути к этой цели ему пришла в голову довольно странная, но забавная мысль о том, что кулинарные традиции много говорят о народе, который их создал. 

— И он был химиком, — вспомнила Шепард, хотя пока не улавливала связи.

— Мыслишь в правильном направлении, — кивнул Гаррус. — Он понимал, что из всех членов галактического сообщества только кварианцы способны оценить нашу кухню, и тогда он применил свои знания на практике. Он изучил наши классические блюда, как бы разложив их на химические формулы, а потом повара других видов помогли ему по этим формулам воссоздать те же блюда, но уже из ингредиентов, которые не убьют человека, азари и остальных. Конечно, получилось не идеально, но тем не менее. 

Шепард слушала с нарастающим удивлением и в конце рассказа не могла не восхититься находчивостью странного турианца. Она подумала, что эту историю обязательно стоит рассказать Мордину, тот непременно оценит. А еще подумала, что определенно не планировала провести вечер за дегустацией турианских национальных блюд… но была совсем не против. 

— И что случилось с ним потом?

— Ничего. — Гаррус пожал плечами, ухмыльнулся, и его глаза блеснули в мягком полумраке ниши. — Когда конфликт затих, и началась политическая возня, одна из борющихся фракций пыталась зазвать его обратно. Потом другая обещала «все простить» и «всячески поспособствовать». Он слал всех на старо-турианском. Издал пару книг по кулинарии и ведению ресторанного бизнеса. Достроил еще пару этажей и открыл там гостиницу, когда это место стало приносить прибыль. И, говорят, был предельно доволен жизнью. 

— Отличная история, — одобрила Шепард и откинулась на спинку дивана, расслабляясь и прикрывая глаза. Только сейчас она расслышала ненавязчивую музыку и обратила внимание, что в воздухе витали странные, но отнюдь не неприятные запахи, чем-то напоминающие земные специи. — И как по-твоему, удалось ему раскрыть турианцев с неожиданной стороны?

— Честно? — спросил Гаррус, и в его голосе звучали смешинки. Как-то много они сегодня смеялись. И как-то странно. — По-моему, ему удалось доказать, что даже среди турианцев временами попадаются чокнутые.

— Есть мнение, что если правильно и в нужной пропорции чокнуться, можно совершать великие дела.

— Охотно верю, общаюсь с одной такой чокнутой почти каждый день. 

— Оскорбляете вышестоящего офицера? — поддела Шепард, приоткрывая один глаз. 

— Восхищаюсь способностью чокнуться в нужной пропорции! — не остался в долгу Гаррус.

Они могли бы продолжать так довольно долго, но тут возле столика появился официант с подносом, на котором были… ящерицы. Шепард оторопела. Она посмотрела на поднос, потом на Гарруса, снова на поднос, на официанта, и опять на Гарруса. 

— Вакариан, ты, мать твою, издеваешься?! — сипло прошипела она. 

Гаррус поблагодарил официанта и рассмеялся в ответ на ее негодование. 

— Издеваться над вышестоящим офицером? Как можно! 

— Ты же не думаешь, что я буду это есть?

— Думаю.

— Неа. 

— Да-да. 

— Ты спятил.

— Как будто ты нет. 

— Убери эту гадость с моей стороны стола!

— И не подумаю. Она вкусная.

— Нарываешься!

— Рискну. 

— Мы же не на тренировке по выживанию…

— А ты включи воображение. 

Гаррус, говоря это, ухитрялся улыбаться так обаятельно, что Шепард хотелось чем-нибудь в него запустить. И смеяться. А это были совсем не подходящие друг к другу действия. Ну, и еще она задавалась вопросом, как же так выходит, что его лицо — настолько чуждое, да еще и искаженное шрамами — может казаться ей таким обаятельным. Что лицо, что улыбка, представленная расходящимися в стороны мандибулами и щерящейся зубастой пастью. Ответов не было. А ящерица на тарелке была и пахла, будь все проклято, просто восхитительно. 

— Ты мне за это заплатишь… — пробормотала Шепард, с опаской отламывая от покрытой золотистой панировкой рептилии лапу. 

На самом деле Шепард не была особо брезгливой, и на тренировках есть приходилось и нечто куда более мерзкое, например, мясистых личинок каких-то монструозных насекомых или червей. Но тогда они старались особо не рассматривать пойманный «ужин» и поскорее проглотить его, предоставляя разбираться с этим внутренним системам организма, которые, к счастью, не обладали ни зрением, ни эстетическим чувством. Есть что-то такое, пребывая в лоне цивилизации, казалось очень странным. 

Однако Гаррус оказался прав — ящерица действительно была вкусной. Нежное мясо казалось чем-то средним между курятиной и рыбой и несло в себе приятный, но крайне необычный привкус. 

— Попробуй с этим, — посоветовал Гаррус, кивнув на небольшую пиалу с бледно-зеленым густым соусом На его подносе стояла такая же, но соус был бледно-голубым.

Когда Шепард обмакнула кусочек хрусткого хвоста ящерицы в соус вместо того, чтобы повторить угрозу, он тихо усмехнулся и заметил:

— Твоя реакция еще не самая впечатляющая, ты даже не швырнула в меня перечницей. В СБЦ мы все время ходили сюда — и просто выпить в конце рабочей недели, и отмечать важные события. И новеньких приводили. Одно время в отделе даже была доска с фотографиями первой реакции новичков, когда они узнавали, какое тут фирменное блюдо. Паллин заставил снять, занудный ублюдок. 

— Не обольщайся, перечница — это просто слишком мелко, — заверила Шепард, уплетая несчастную рептилию и время от времени поднимая глаза на собеседника, который со своей порцией расправлялся так ловко, что невольно заставлял вспоминать о том, что его вид — хищники. — Ты заслуживаешь чего-нибудь более впечатляющего; я, пожалуй, на этот счет посоветуюсь с Рэксом. 

— Предупреди заранее, хоть прощальную записку черкну. 

— Размечтался! Кара должна настигать неожиданно. 

И они снова смеялись, а потом заказали напитки и на пару часов утонули в незамысловатых, но доставляющих такое удовольствие разговорах обо всем и ни о чем. Шепард рассказывала о тренировках на статус N7 и о том, что помимо колоссальных нагрузок там было место и множеству забавных ситуаций, которые все участники будут вспоминать до гробовой доски. Гаррус не оставался в долгу, поведав о тренировочных лагерях, в которых молодые турианцы проводят уйму времени в юности, и которые становятся первой школой жизни, одновременно строгой и открывающей все прелести этой самой жизни. Вороша зелень в заказанном салате, Шепард вслух вспоминала, как ненавидела в детстве салат и все прочие травы, которые ей — начинающей мендуарской фермерше-поневоле — приходилось пропалывать снова и снова, а ведь хотелось пройти по грядкам в тяжелых башмаках космодесантника. Гаррус, смеясь, признался, что примерно в том же возрасте доводил отца до отчаяния заявлениями, что в космической пустоте он видел карьеру в СБЦ, и когда вырастет, будет учиться живописи. 

Темы в разговоре менялись, перетекая одна в другую плавно и незаметно. За окнами ресторанчика совсем стемнело, и в помещении зажегся теплый приглушенный свет. Он не особенно сильно разгонял мрак и казался странно естественным. Умело расставленные лампы и искусственные факелы действительно создавали иллюзию сумрачного света, какой бывает у костра темной тропической ночью. Эта же магия света прятала посетителей друг от друга и, хоть зал был полон, он так и не начал казаться тесным. 

Впрочем, Шепард не особенно задумывалась об этом и допускала, что просто слишком расслабилась, чтобы раздражаться и напрягаться от подобных вещей. Она давно не проводила время так хорошо. Гаррусу удалось заставить ее на несколько часов забыть о Жнецах, Коллекционерах, Призраке, Совете, Альянсе и всех прочих проблемах, которые придется решать уже завтра. 

Забывать об их непростой повседневности за веселыми разговорами с лучшим другом и поеданием ящериц Шепард понравилось куда больше, чем напиваться с этой же целью. Хотя и сегодня они выпили немало, приятная легкость в теле и разуме отчетливо свидетельствовала об этом. Однако сегодня алкоголю не светило ничего, кроме роли приятного дополнения. 

Шепард расслабленно улыбалась, думая о том, какой отличной получается увольнительная, и собираясь рассказать очаровательную и возмутительную историю про игры в карты на наряды вне очереди, но тут Гаррус случайно опрокинул свой стакан и поспешно потянулся за салфетками на дальнем краю стола. Он выбросил руку вперед неожиданно резко, при этом развернувшись к Шепард всем корпусом. Они сидели на одной стороне дивана, и в первый момент, очнувшись от почти дремотной расслабленности, Шепард дернулась назад, распахнув глаза и пытаясь понять, почему мгновением раньше она рассматривала узор на обивке дивана, а сейчас видит прямо перед собой голубые глаза друга… как-то слишком близко. Сердце сбилось с ритма. 

Гаррус поспешно распрямился, отодвигаясь, и забормотал извинения. Шепард показалось, что он стирает влагу со стола с излишней тщательностью, да и напряжение повисло над столом как тяжелый сигаретный дым. 

Все последующее Шепард позже списывала исключительно на интуицию и работу подсознательного, потому что разум ее все еще пребывал в полнейшем недоумении, когда пальцы сами собой потянулись к Гаррусу и, мягко повернув к ней его лицо, прошлись по шрамам. 

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и замер, но не попытался отстраниться или перехватить ее кисть, как сделал это с Италой. Шепард проследила края шрамов на его лицевых пластинах. Они напоминали расщепы в древесной коре. Пальцы пробежали по изрезанной мандибуле и соскользнули на шею. Теперь Гаррус носил повязку-бандаж не постоянно, ведь поверхностное заживление завершилось. Эти шрамы были более привычны для Шепард, и она ощупывала их, не особенно представляя, что вообще творит. 

— Они тебя беспокоят? 

— Нет, уже давно ничего не болит.

Шепард подняла глаза, встречаясь с Гаррусом взглядом. Полумрак вокруг их столика стал казаться гуще, а музыка звучала будто через толщу воды. 

— Я не об этом. 

— Я знаю, — со вздохом ответил он и натянуто усмехнулся. — Не особенно беспокоят. Раньше Солана дразнилась, что если у меня не задастся со СПЕКТРами, но я все еще буду хотеть побесить отца, могу сделать карьеру в Форнаксе. Сейчас мною можно пугать турианский криминал на допросах — этот вариант мне нравится куда больше, уж поверь. — На этот раз в его усмешке было больше искренности, но она все равно оставалась хорошей миной при плохой игре. Шепард чувствовала это всей кожей, она отчетливо слышала маленькую паузу между словами «пугать» и «турианский криминал». И она помнила, что в череде стремительно сменяющихся выражений на лице Италы в тот первый момент, когда Гаррус повернулся к ней, страх тоже присутствовал. 

Была ли Итала единственной, или многие из турианцев, с которыми им доводилось иметь дело, смотрели на его шрамы со страхом, сочувствием или жалостью, а она и не замечала? 

— Наплевать, кто что об этом думает, — негромко, но решительно сказала она, подавшись вперед и не позволяя ему отвести взгляд. — Что они могут знать? Об этих шрамах, о том, почему ты их получил, или о тебе самом? А если особо ничего знать не могут, то и их мнение по этому поводу ничего не стоит. Если _тебе_ плевать на эти шрамы — это главное. 

— А тебе? — негромко спросил он, коснувшись пряди ее волос и пропустив ее между когтями. Он не задел ни миллиметра кожи, по ней прошло только теплое дуновение, но жест был настолько личным, настолько _очевидным_!..

Шепард застыла, обездвиженная шквалом эмоций и осознания происходящего. Все последние события начали стремительно раскручиваться в ее памяти, ярко высвечивая бессвязные, казалось бы эпизоды, ничего не значащие сами по себе: веселые диалоги, пляшущие вокруг флирта, которого Шепард не осознавала, хотя, черт возьми, принимала в нем участие; мимолетные прикосновения, которые вызывали улыбку без видимой причины; странные вспышки эмоций; безосновательное раздражение и злость на проклятущий «разгар калибровки», который лишает ее столь желанной компании… Шепард отмахивалась от этого и искала «рациональные объяснения». Или хотя бы «рациональные отговорки», потому что признать, что все это было звеньями одной цепи, ей не хватало духу: слишком дико и странно это было. Слишком непохоже на все, что доводилось испытывать раньше, слишком… просто слишком. И к тому же в ее голове просто не умещалась мысль о том, что это иррациональное чувство может быть взаимным. 

В глазах Гарруса сейчас легко читалось то, насколько она ошибалась… и то, насколько он хотел услышать ее ответ. Шепард, оглушенная обрушившимся на нее пониманием, не могла сложить и двух слов, а сказать ей хотелось многое. Среди прочего было и негодование от заданного вопроса. Он и в самом деле думал, что это может иметь для нее значение? В самом деле мог _беспокоиться_ на этот счет? 

В памяти снова всплыло лицо Италы. Да, он определенно мог, сколько бы ни шутил на этот счет. И хотя Шепард не была турианкой, быть может, у него были причины для этого дурацкого вопроса. Она ведь много раз слышала, как люди подшучивали о том, что физиономиями турианцев можно пугать человеческих девчонок, но ей никогда не приходило в голову, что это можно воспринимать всерьез… особенно при том, что временами Гаррус поддерживал эти шутки. Чего только стоила их памятная дуэль с Джокером, где среди прочих анекдотов был и тот, про турианца и попавшую в лицо ракету… Или даже их шутливый обмен репликами, когда доктор Чаквас лишила его зеркала… Возможно, какие-то шутки имеют свойство западать в память и оставлять в ней след, который не должны были оставить. 

Нужно было что-то сказать. Например, «нет». Но простого и короткого «нет» было недостаточно, чтобы сказать все желаемое, а на более длинные предложения Шепард оказалась не способна. 

Вместо слов она подвинулась еще ближе к замершему Гаррусу и коснулась изувеченных пластин невесомым, осторожным поцелуем, который должен был показать, что ей все равно, так, как должно быть все равно и ему. Этот поцелуй должен был утешить там, где слова непременно ранили бы, показавшись проявлением жалости. 

Для всего этого одного поцелуя было достаточно, на нем и стоило остановиться. Потом встать из-за стола и вернуться на корабль, разойтись по своим каютам и протрезветь, а уже после обсудить то, что происходит между ними, если на трезвую голову все еще будет казаться, что что-то происходит. 

Да, надо было поступить именно так, и когда Шепард обнаружила, что касается глубоких тонких трещин на его мандибуле, не только целуя, но и проводя по линиям кончиком языка, у нее не было для себя оправданий. Затем она уткнулась в его шею и могла бы поклясться себе, что сделала это, надеясь спрятать вспыхнувшие щеки и не провалиться со стыда… возможно, это бы сработало, если бы губы не сомкнулись на буграх шрама, ласково прихватывая тонкую, чувствительную кожу, а пальцы сами собой не заскользили бы по его шее с другой стороны, проходясь по пластинам и очерчивая маленькие бугорки-чешуйки под гребнем…

От этого прикосновения Гаррус вздрогнул и пошатнулся, наклоняясь вперед совершенно непроизвольно. Шепард услышала, как сбилось его дыхание. Она почувствовала, как он зарылся лицом ей в волосы, а в глубине его груди родился потрясающий перекатывающийся звук, напоминающий одновременно рык и урчание. 

Теперь дыхание сбилось и у нее. От ощущения его близости, от его тепла, которое обволакивало ее как облако и которое нестерпимо хотелось ощутить обнаженной кожей. И от смутного, не вполне еще осмысленного чувства, которое разливало по ее сосудам чистейшую радость и заставляло бросить вожжи. 

Шепард не сдержала смешка, наслаждаясь пьянящей свободой неизвестной природы. Может, виной всему были коварные коктейли, может — банальное накопившееся напряжение, а может… Шепард не думала над ответами. Она, дразнясь, легко укусила Гарруса за шею и прерывисто вздохнула, когда он — до того замерший в попытках осознать происходящее — резко обнял ее, притягивая к себе вплотную.

Длинные руки обвились вокруг ее талии, шею защекотало прикосновение его мандибул, а потом и другое — влажное, чуть шершавое. Оно оборвало смех и заставило ее сдавлено застонать. От этого Гаррус только крепче сжал руки, и Шепард осознала, что они попали в опасный водоворот, где любая реакция одного влечет за собой соответствующую у другого… и ставки повышаются. 

— Гаррус…. — с трудом выговорила Шепард, ощущая, что ей просто не хватает воздуха на длинные фразы. — Мы должны…

Гаррус замер и напрягся, а через несколько мгновений поднял голову. Шепард показалось, что это стоило ему невероятных усилий. Голубой цвет почти полностью пропал из его глаз, сменившись на хищный стальной. Она уже ни раз видела этот эффект и знала, что такое случается, только когда Гаррус опасно близок к потере контроля. И сейчас мысль о том, что это должно было бы ее отрезвить, а вовсе не завести еще сильнее, даже не пришла в голову. Быть может, потому, что даже пожирая ее глазами, Гаррус не шевельнул и пальцем, ожидая, что она скажет. Шепард догадывалась, каких слов он ждет. И он был не прав. 

— … должны найти место… поукромнее… пока еще в силах, — прошептала она и кивнула в его сторону. — Я не хочу весь вечер обниматься с твоей броней…

Вот он, Рубикон. Брошенный жребий. Сделанный выбор. Шепард улыбалась, наблюдая за тем, как смысл сказанного постепенно доходит до Гарруса, как еще жарче вспыхивают его глаза, и как в них наравне с желанием разгорается та же искрящаяся радость, которая играла и в ее крови и не имела никакого отношения к страсти и сексу. Она была чем-то большим, и глядя в его глаза, Шепард не сомневалась: они разберутся, что это на самом деле. Разберутся вместе, как всегда. Но не сегодня. Не сейчас. 

Гаррус медленно разжал руки и выбрался из-за стола, коротко попросив подождать. От его голоса у Шепард по коже ползли мурашки, и она сочла за лучшее просто кивнуть. Он отошел к барной стойке, и мягкий полумрак, царящий в помещении, тут же размыл его фигуру. 

Или это все-таки алкоголь? Шепард тряхнула головой и даже быстро провернула старый трюк, попытавшись дотронуться до кончика носа с закрытыми глазами. Получилось без проблем. Впрочем, не удивительно: хоть выпили они немало, здешние коктейли по крепости в подметки не годились тому, что смешивали Джек и Заид. 

Шепард облокотилась на стол и запустила пальцы в свои безнадежно растрепанные волосы. Здравый смысл кричал откуда-то с грани сознания, что вот сейчас ей самое время одуматься, _осознать_ и пресечь это безумие, пока не поздно. Шепард слушала, смотрела, как Гаррус возвращается к столику, ловко уворачиваясь от танцующих пар, и понимала, что поздно. Причем уже давно. Может, с того момента в «Загробной жизни», когда Ария, вворачивая издевки, сообщила, кто такой Архангел и как мало у него осталось времени. А может, даже раньше, если «раньше» у Шепард в самом деле было. 

— Можем взглянуть, общий ли у них стиль и наверху тоже. — Гаррус протянул Шепард руку, и его мандибулы дрогнули в усмешке. 

— Отличная идея. — Она ухватилась за его руку и встала, оценивая, насколько уверенно держится на ногах. Коктейли не сказались на твердости шага и были окончательно реабилитированы.

Деревянная лестница и короткий коридор промелькнули перед глазами как-то незаметно, хотя Шепард не показалось, что они шли слишком быстро. Электронный замок пискнул, открывая проход в темный номер. 

Стоило переступить порог, как начал медленно разгораться автоматический свет, но когда он создал в помещении мягкий полумрак, позволяющий оценить обстановку, Гаррус и Шепард уже целовались, прижимаясь к входной двери, и были не в силах оторваться друг от друга дольше, чем нужно было, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. 

Одежда ссыпалась под ноги бессистемным ворохом. Шепард смеялась, поднимая руки вверх и позволяя Гаррусу провести по ее бокам ладонями — такими восхитительно горячими! — чтобы снять майку заодно с упругим топом. Гаррус усмехался, накрывая ее пальцы своими и показывая, как расстегивается его броня. Их смех смешивался с прерывистым дыханием, шелестом одежды и шумом крови в ушах. Время остановилось в комнате, не позволяя им думать ни о чем, кроме друг друга. 

Шепард не заметила, как они оказались в спальне: просто только что вокруг был узкий коридор, а через мгновение стены будто раздвинулись, создавая простор, и за спиной материализовалась кровать. Очень вовремя! В тот самый момент, когда ноги совершенно перестали держать. 

— Ты уверена? — Шепот раздался у нее над ухом, и горячее дыхание скользнуло по щеке. Голос Гарруса странно вибрировал, и тело Шепард отзывалось на это, будто между ними существовал будоражащий резонанс. От турианца веяло жаром, от простыней под ее спиной — прохладой, и этот контраст сводил ее с ума. 

Шепард прижала ладонь к одной из мандибул Гарруса и улыбнулась, ловя его взгляд. 

— Да. — На этот раз ее ответ прозвучал вслух. А затем Шепард подалась вперед и ненадолго коснулась лба Гарруса своим. Жест, который в турианской культуре значил несравнимо больше, чем в человеческой, и смысл которого она сейчас ощущала всем своим существом.

* * *

Ночь была на своем пике: темно и по-особенному тихо, когда тишина не просто слышится, а ощущается всей кожей. Шепард не любила такую тишину, она мешала ей заснуть и напоминала безмолвие открытого космоса, в котором не слышно ничего, кроме собственного срывающегося дыхания и колотящегося в висках пульса. Впрочем, так бывало, когда Шепард засыпала одна, сейчас же тишина будто гладила ее как кошку, медленно и ласково. Но спать все равно не хотелось. И — что удивительно — думать не хотелось тоже, в том числе и о произошедшем между ней и Гаррусом. Шепард не так уж часто позволяла себе терять контроль, и когда в результате его потери на утро она обнаруживала себя в чьей-то постели, это неизменно вызывало дискомфорт и неловкость. Всегда, даже когда ее любовниками оказывались не сослуживцы.

Но сейчас не было ни сожаления, ни желания поскорее сбежать в душ и одеться, чтобы встретить предстоящий разговор не настолько беспомощной. Было другое желание, но за него Шепард лениво отругала себя за невоздержанность и перестала водить по плечу Гарруса пальцами. Не хватало еще… 

— Почему остановилась?.. — раздался его тихий голос — …это было приятно. 

— Не спишь?

— Нет. 

— И давно? — Ее пальцы вновь заплясали на теплой поверхности его пластин.

— Порядком. — Он тоже принялся гладить ее кожу, поначалу стараясь повторять ритм ее движений, но довольно быстро сбиваясь. 

Шепард пробормотала что-то невразумительное в ответ на эти прикосновения, а в следующую минуту уже вновь целовала, удобно устроившись сверху, и не особенно замечая, что пластины временами впиваются в мягкую кожу. Она была слишком увлечена поцелуем, чтобы замечать такие мелочи. Вечером страсть буквально устроила в их головах короткое замыкание, и сейчас Шепард собиралась как следует распробовать поцелуи, настолько не похожие на человеческие и настолько ее манящие, как оказалось. 

Шепард вновь, как и тогда за столиком, поцеловала шрам на лицевой пластине Гарруса, а потом и те, что остались на его мандибуле и шее, и те, что красно-бурыми пятнами теперь отмечали пластины на его груди…

— Ты помнишь, как получал их? — тихо спросила она между поцелуями. Пальцы гладили теплые пластины и время от времени касались ногтями то тут, то там, легко, на пробу. 

— Да, — хрипло выдохнул Гаррус, явно с трудом концентрирующийся на диалоге. 

Шепард подняла голову, встречая его тяжелый жаждущий взгляд и наслаждаясь им. Уже одно это было куда интимнее, чем большинство ее мимолетных, ничего не значащих интрижек. И ей хотелось смаковать это ощущение, изучать его и пробовать на вкус, никуда не спеша. Впрочем, насчет спешки тело, вновь ноющее в предвкушении, имело другое мнение. 

— Лучше запомни это, — прошептала она, возвращаясь к поцелуям и прилагая все усилия, чтобы воспоминания были яркими. 

У Гарруса было много шрамов. Те, что остались после пыток, Шепард помнила наперечет и не думала, что сумеет когда-нибудь забыть, но были и другие, более легкие в основном, и более старые. Знаки, которые оставили на Гаррусе Омега и его собственное отчаяние. 

В голове вдруг что-то перещелкнуло, будто старый оружейный предохранитель, и Шепард замерла. Под сводами черепа холодком вспыхнул ответ на заданный когда-то давно вопрос. 

«Может, у него кто-то умер?» 

— Ты поэтому улетел на Омегу, — враз осипшим голосом сказала Шепард. Слова сорвались с губ прежде, чем она успела подумать о том, уместно ли спрашивать напрямик и подходящий ли для этого момент. — Из-за того, что случилось с «Нормандией»? Из-за… меня?

— Да. 

Его глаза снова казались стальными, когда потрясенная Шепард заглянула в них. «Да». Короткий ответ. Жесткий. Простой. Исчерпывающий. 

Переворачивающий что-то внутри. 

Несколько секунд — бесконечно долгие несколько секунд — Гаррус не мигая смотрел замершей Шепард в глаза, а потом резко перевернул их, оказываясь сверху, и принялся целовать ее шею и грудь. На этот раз в его прикосновениях не было опасений, как будто последняя тайна, развеявшись, забрала с собой и последние сомнения. 

— Лучше думай об этом. — Он вернул Шепард ее же фразу, а потом усмехнулся, лизнув сосок и слегка его прикусив. — Или не думай вообще.

* * *

Дневной свет проникал через шторы-жалюзи, которые выглядели как полотно листвы и создавали удивительно естественный эффект солнечного света, пробивающегося через крону дерева. Конечно, их можно было отрегулировать так, чтобы в комнату не попадало ни лучика, но прошлым вечером постояльцам было не до этого.

Впрочем, как и сейчас. Шепард разметалась по постели, умудрившись занять почти всю ее площадь и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Сейчас она выглядела скорее мило и забавно, чем соблазнительно. Гаррус примостился на краю кровати и отчаянно тер глаза, скреб гребень и явно пытался _осознать_.

— Мы в самом деле переспали по пьяни? 

— Нет, по пьяни — это унизительно, — пробурчала Шепард, все еще не отрывая головы от подушки, но перед тем, как закончить фразу, она мужественно повернула голову и даже разлепила отчего-то зудящие веки, ища взглядом Гарруса. — Мы были не настолько пьяные. 

— Это обнадеживает, — усмехнулся он, не сводя с нее глаз. И в его голосе, и в позе чувствовалось напряжение, что в общем-то было неудивительно после того, как дружеские отношения, казавшиеся такими незыблемыми и кристально-понятными, вдруг совершили тройной кувырок через голову и приземлились прямо в разворошенную постель. Однако сама Шепард все еще не испытывала даже дискомфорта. 

Она перекатилась на спину и медленно, сладко потянулась, закидывая руки за голову и выгибая спину. Гаррус странно дернул головой, будто в первый момент намеревался вежливо отвернуться, но не осилил этой задачи. Шепард улыбнулась, чувствуя его взгляд. 

— Насколько сильно мы все усложнили? — негромко спросил он, склоняясь над ней, но не пытаясь коснуться. 

— У меня все еще увольнительная, и настроение все еще слишком хорошее для прогнозирования катастроф. — Шепард изумилась тому, как весело и дразняще прозвучал ее голос. И насколько подобные ответы были ей не свойственны. Она могла бы еще объяснить себе потерю контроля вчера, но сегодня стоило обсудить все здраво и серьезно, а не провоцировать мужчину, который и без того только что за руки себя не хватает, чтобы не коснуться тебя. — Так что ты мне скажи насколько.

Гаррус приподнял надбровную пластину, глядя на нее и будто ища подвох, но не обнаружив его в кристально-честных глазах, хоть и полных смеха, он заметно расслабился и медленно, широко улыбнулся. 

— Пожалуй, Коллекционеры усложняют нам жизнь гораздо существеннее. 

Таков был вердикт, и его подкрепило уверенное прикосновение пальцев, прошедшихся по телу Шепард от пупка до самой шеи. Она улыбнулась, поощряя его смелость и про себя констатируя, что раз уж разум касаемо всего этого не вернулся к ней и на утро, сожалеть и сомневаться нет никакого смысла. 

— Ох, Духи… — вдруг пробормотал Гаррус совершенно изменившимся голосом. 

Это заставило Шепард открыть глаза и сосредоточиться. Гаррус все еще был здесь, но в его глазах теперь виделись только сосредоточенность и досада. Он осмотрел свои руки, потом глянул на руки и шею Шепард, ругнулся по-туриански, а потом тихо усмехнулся. 

— Похоже, немного мы все-таки усложнили себе жизнь. 

— В каком смысле? — не поняла Шепард. Она села, вороша волосы и почесывая шею и кожу за ушами, которая почему-то зудела. 

— Проклятущая хиральность и ее последствия, — пояснил Гаррус и продемонстрировал свои руки. От локтей до запястий у него проступала яркая сыпь. Присмотревшись, Шепард увидела такую же и на его шее… и на своих руках и груди. 

— Каковы шансы, что у тебя в карманах завалялись противоаллергенные таблетки? — Шепард приподняла брови. — Турианские и человеческие?

— Уж извини. — Гаррус развел руками. — Если б я мог предположить, чем кончится этот вечер, я бы обязательно принял меры. 

— Значит, придется сдаваться Мордину… прежде чем мы расчешем себя до скелета, — произнесла Шепард с драматической паузой в середине. 

Гаррус рассмеялся и упал на кровать, потянув за собой и Шепард. Теперь они лежали на смятом одеяле, прижимаясь друг к другу головами, касаясь руками и смеялись, глядя в потолок. 

— Ну утешься, представив, какое у него будет лицо! 

— Покерфейс у него будет, а то сам не знаешь! 

— Определенно, но это будет _особый_ покерфейс. Ты разве не замечала? У него отдельный покерфейс для каждой жизненной ситуации и, держу пари, такого мы еще не видели!


End file.
